The Lost Siblings
by Anonymousnette
Summary: (Collab with purpledolpin05) A new evil threatens to destroy Auradon with their own army, now stronger and eviller. Now, Mal and her friends have to travel across dimensions to keep the two lost princes from harm and prevent the new army from attacking Auradon.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymousette: Hey everyone. So, I'm back, and this time I did a collaboration with purpledolpin05. Um, would you like to introduce yourself?**

**Purpledolpin05: Hey, how's it going, folks?**

**Anonymousette: So, anyways, spoiler alert, this story comes with quite a few plot twists.**

**Purpledolpin05: This story is also a crossover so expect random characters from other Disney shows or Disney XD shows to pop in unannounced. Now, on to our young narrators to show up.**

* * *

We see a dark room. Six silhouettes appeared, before a light lit up, revealing the first silhouette.

[Sitting in order: (from left) Spin, Jamie, Doy, Molly, Jenny, Bob]

"_This is the story of the day I died_... and went to Heaven!" a young girl with light brown skin, green eyes and black hair with purple tips named Molly Faciliar began, "Okay, so Auradon isn't _exactly _Heaven..."

"Ooh, heaven is a place on earth~" a squeaky voice that belongs to a tiny young boy with big brown eyes, pale skin and soft brown hair sang along.

His friends all gave him an odd look.

"Sorry, my mommy loves 80s music." The youngest boy, Doy (short for Dewey) apologized.

"So where was I…?" Molly was about to start again, before her introduction was cut off halfway by the girl sitting next to her. The second girl was a young Japanese girl with fair skin, short black hair cut in a bob, big brown eyes with a birthmark underneath her left eye.

"Wait, we're _dead_?!" The girl, Jenny, exclaimed in a panicked and frighten tone. "I am too young to die, I still have like 40 years of looking _really_ cute…"

"Can I speak?" the oldest looking boy sitting next to Jenny raised a hand as Molly nodded.

"Ok…so I know I should have said this sooner, but I have always really love Jenny…" Bob, the blonde boy with blue eyes, began with an emotional tone.

Jenny started to gasp in joy as her cheeks turned pink. But her joy was short-lived once Bob finished his sentence.

"-Han's To All The Boys I've Loved before series." Bob ended, before Jenny's smile fell. "_What_? Bree likes reading those romantic books, so I figured I should understand her taste."

The rest of his friends responded by smacking a hand over their foreheads.

"If we were dead, we wouldn't be here right now!" An almost-13-year-old brunet boy responded his friend Jenny in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you dare speak to my bestie that way, _Spin_!" an African-American girl with big poufy hair and dark eyes beside Spin smacked his arm with her headband.

"I was pointing out the facts, _Jamie_! As you were, Molls." Spin gave his friend, Jamie, a glare before motioning Molly to continue.

"Thanks Spin. And Jens? I was only joking! From what I've heard, Eugene starts the story of how he and Rapunzel met that way, _A LOT_." Molly continued.

"But he _did_ almost die." Doy pointed out.

"Molly, why don't you have someone else start us off." Jamie turned to Molly, trying to divert the topic.

Molly lets out a sigh as she replied, "Fine."

Meantime, Spin was talking to his friends about dying.

"_Everyone dies_. It's the circle of life!" Spin pointed out.

"_IT'S THE CIRCLE, CIRCLE OF LIFE~"_ Bob sang out, before he casually lifts Doy up as if it was Simba into the air. His friends looked at him.

"This is a Disney fanfiction we're in, I can break into singing montages whenever I want." Bob replied as his friends shrugged. "Sorry bud."

"It's ok. It was fun." Doy grinned.

"Bob, be careful with Doy! If you break him, I will break your ribs!" Spin warned Bob.

"even my pet Toto (turtle)?" Doy asked in a sad tone as his bottom lip quivered a bit. He has a pet turtle (which he calls Toto) which he loves dearly.

"Molls, are you gonna break the news to this smol bean?" Jamie turned to Molly before she asked.

"How's about we start from the beginning of what we're supposed to say?" Jenny reminded her friends.

"Great idea, Jenny!" Molly nodded, before mouthing over 'I'm not heartless to Jamie.'

"Ok, so I guess we could load up the screen." Spin stated, before playing a presentation to be shown on the screen.

"Once Upon a long, long time ago..." Bob began.

"...actually 23 years ago..." Jenny corrected him.

"Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest friends." Bob stated, as the screen showed pictures of Beast and Belle's wedding.

"Ooh! Big cake! Can I have some?" Doy exclaimed in glee when he saw the size of the wedding cake, he has a fond spot for sweet treats.

"Sure, we can just ask Ben to bring us to the bakery later." Spin nodded, as Doy clapped his hands.

"Anyways instead of a honeymoon, Beast decided to unite all the other kingdoms and get himself elected mayor of Auradon." Jamie continued.

"And gathered all of the villains and their sidekicks, basically all the interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magic barrier keeping them there." Molly stated, as the screen showed the Isle of the Lost along with mirages of the villains who were all taken there.

"The Isle doesn't look scawy!" Doy commented, watching the Isle montage.

"It's filled with bad guys. Like people who could steal your Toto or January." Jamie replied, as Doy looked alarmed.

"Oh no! NOT MY JANOY!" Doy yelped, worried of his little girlfriend.

"This is Molly's hood, where there is no magic..." Spin stated, motioning to pictures of the Isle of the Lost.

"No wifi..." Bob added.

"and unless King Ben invited you, no way out." Jenny continued after Bob.

"Or so I thought..." Molly smirked.

"But about 3 years ago, young King or soon to be King decreed that he would allow 4 of the isle children to Auradon for a redemption chance." Spin continued.

"There was Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." Jenny smiled as the screen showed a picture of Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen. "I just adore her style and her hair."

"Jay, son of Jafar." Bob motioned to Jay's picture appearing on the screen.

"Why does he look like our big sister's ex-boyfriend?" Spin paused the screen before turning to Jenny and Bob. They are not related by blood, but they all grew up in the same Facility so naturally they treat each other like family.

"I have no idea. She has the bad taste in men." Bob shrugged.

"Well, both Roman and Jay have pretty face." Jenny admitted, before Jamie gagged.

"Shameless men!" Jamie pointed at the picture of Jay whom she mistaken as one of the Destroyers of Mighty Med, before hurling a crumpled piece of paper at the screen.

"There is also Carlos, son of Cruella De Ville." Doy switched to Carlos. "I love his hair!"

"And last but not least, there is Mal, daughter of Maleficent." Jamie switched the screen picture of Mal.

"Long story short, the parents wanted their children to steal Fairy Godmother 's wand so that they could bust out of there. However, instead they found something they weren't even looking for..." Molly nodded, continuing the story.

"Evie found out that she was more than a pretty face, Carlos befriended the campus mutt, Dude. Jay joined the Tourney team, and Mal found true love with Ben. And then everyone lived happily ever Af-Doy!" Doy sighed happily as he gave a happy smile.

"But the story isn't over just yet." Spin pointed out.

Doy tilted his head to the side, "it's not?"

"Wait, didn't your sister Freddie got transferred to Auradon?" Jenny turned to Molly.

"Yeah, well, technically she charmed her way into Auradon, but yeah. Then, there was an incident with CJ, daughter of Captain Hook, and Zevon, son of Yzma." Molly explained, before she started to scowl under her tone "_Zevon_..."

"And then there were pirates." Bob nodded.

"Pirates?" Doy asked, confused.

"Oh right, Doy's only watched Descendants 1." Jamie remembered.

"So, later on after getting used to Auradon, Mal couldn't handle the stress and ended up fighting with Ben because she was using magic secretly. And ran away to the Isle." Bob began, motioning Spin to continue.

"Ben went with Evie, Jay, and Carlos to beg her to come back. Unfortunately, he got captured by Mal's arch-nemesis: Uma, as well as her pirate gang. In exchange of the King's life, Uma wanted the Fairy Godmother's wand. Luckily, Mal and her friends made a fake lookalike wand and saved Ben." Spin nodded.

"Sometime after that rescue mission comes the Cotillion." Jenny smiled.

"What's a Coat-Lion?" Doy asked.

"It's like a big formal dance." Jenny explained.

"But the downside was that Mal and Ben had broken up, and do you know who shows up as Ben's date?" Jamie asked the young Doy.

"_CARLOS_!" In a distance, a shrill voice that belonged to their somewhat mentally-unstable acquittance, Caitlin (Lab Rats).

"No, Caitlin!" The tweens (minus Doy) yelled back.

"_Audrey_?!" Doy asked, gasping in shock,

"No_. But that would've been worse_." Jamie shook her head, before shuddering an afterthought of what if Audrey had shown up at the Cotillion with Ben.

"Yeah, can I please send her to another dimension? Anyways, it was Uma." Molly turned to her friends.

"No way, _Caitlin always finds a way_." Jamie whispered back. "We threw her in Mighty Max, superhero prison, once and she broke out of the place within 72 hours."

"Mal was heartbroken, until Jane and Lumiere unveiled a stained-glass portrait Ben commissioned for Mal. She realized that Ben loved her for her, and when Ben wanted the barrier to be brought down, she realized that Um a put a love spell on him." Spin added.

"Oh no! That's mean to break Mal's heart!" Doy cried out.

"Yeah, but Mal confessed her love for Ben and kissed him back to his senses." Jenny sighed romantically.

"So how is it that when Mal kisses Ben to break a curse it's cute. But when any other guy tries kissing an unconscious girl it's considered creepy?" Bob suddenly asked.

"Because it's called double standards" Jamie replied.

"And because Mal and Ben actually knew each other for 6 months." Spin added.

"Anyway, back to the story! Since the love spell plan got foiled, Uma went with plan B: turn into a giant version of her mother. However, Mal unlocked the ability to transform into a dragon. They started to fight, but Ben convinced them otherwise"

"Well, I like meself a giant woman. _All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman_~" Bob sang out 'A Giant Woman' from Steven Universe.

"Ugh! See what I will be marrying?!" Jenny turned to her friends as she motioned to Bob singing to a ukulele.

"You're a _lucky_ girl, Jens." Spin smirked.

"well Ben tried reasoning, but it ain't useful. After an epic Dragon vs Octopus showdown, Uma retreated and then everyone else danced the night away." Jamie added.

"Which brings us to the next chapter of the stoy." Doy grinned.

"This is where we come in." Molly nodded.

"Well, there's more people than just us, but you'll meet them later." Spin winked.

"Wait, aren't there some things we should explain first?" Jamie pointed out.

"Oh no, does that mean Caitlin will be back?" Jenny asked as everyone shuddered at the memory of their mutual acquaintance who ships everyone with everyone in the R18 way.

"I remember her. I used to have a big crush on her. She was pretty!" Bob grinned.

"Why do we keep _Caitlin_ around? She ships Hades with _Zeus_!" Spin frowned. "She even ships me with Daniel! And he is like WAY older."

"I'M ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!" Daniel Davenport corrected from the other side of the Rec Room.

"HEY DANIEL, GET YOUR SHAMELESS HANDS OFF OF _JAMIE'S _SPINNY OR _MY_ JENNY! FIND YOUR OWN LOVER!" Bob stood up, before he pointed at Daniel Davenport sitting in the Rec Room while the older teen spit out his tea in surprise. Jenny choked a bit on the water she was drinking.

"Ship." Molly and Doy mouthed to each other.

"Because she is scarier than most of my nightmares or Molly's dad's friends from the other side." Jamie replied, giving Bob a glare that spells out 'I am not Spin's girlfriend'.

"Yeah, we should _keep_ her alive, because if my dad summons _her _ghost..." Molly's voice trailed off before she shuddered.

"Anyway, many years ago Belle and Beast had two other kids besides Ben. One of the children was named Charles. Everything was going great, until the night after he was born., someone pulled a Mother Gothel and stole the baby Charles, leaving no trace behind." Jamie stated, "a few years after, Queen Belle became pregnant again."

"wow, Belle and Beast got _really_ busy." Jamie paused before giving a remark.

"And this time they had a young boy named Dewey." Bob stated, as Molly, Jamie, Jenny and Bob eyed both Spin and Doy.

"Wow, the missing baby shares my name too!" Doy cheered.

"Unfortunately, history repeating itself, and Dewey was also kidnapped. Leaving a mystery within Auradon…" Bob shook his head in dismay.

" However, Belle and Beast weren't the only ones that were busy. Seven months after Charles was born, Maleficent has another daughter. Though this time, she dumped that one on the father's doorstep." Molly continued.

"no one knows what happened to the young princes and the kingdom claimed the babies died. So many years later..." Doy chirped out.

"Bob, Spin and I along with our Bionic "siblings" were part of Victor Krane's Bionic army, and a while back he broke Maleficent out of prison and got married with twins: Vincent and Victoria." Jenny gave a small smile.

"What is it people and _twins_?" Bob questioned.

"Maleficent has a _productive_ life. Rodissiuss's wife had a very productive life." Jamie added.

"You can say that again." Molly nodded at Jamie's statement, before pausing to ask, "Wait. Who's Rodissius again?"

"Basically, Rosissius was a superhero, but Kaz and Oliver had to take away his powers in order for him to survive. Ever since then, he's been obsessed with getting revenge on them. Also, he has 13 kids. He's the main baddie in our dimension, oh and Cece, our Bionic big sister, dated or is dating Roman, the eldest son. Rodissiuss is also Cece's Godfather." Spin explained.

"Why does she always have terrible taste in men?" Bob questioned their older sister's taste.

"Says the guy who dated the Marilyn Monroe wax statue." Jenny replied back sarcastically.

"I thought they broke up." Jamie asked.

"It was never clear. Because around 2 years ago after attacking and stealing information from the Elite Force, the entire family disappeared without a trace. Along with a mysterious break-in at Mighty Med, a prison for supervillains and all the bad guys just...vanished." Spin nodded.

"Like the time we almost got vaporized by that evil Giselle woman. and almost died?" Bob smiled as Jenny and Spin nodded and smiled at the memory, agreeing with him.

Molly, Jamie and Doy gave the three Bionics an odd look.

"You three had a weird childhood." Jamie stated.

"Wait until you hear about my childhood." Molly smirked, crossing her arms.

"Right, so Belle and Beast claimed their two sons were dead, while Maleficent married Krane, which brings is to where we are now." Bob added.

"Well…we all have messed up childhoods. Except for Doy, he's the innocent smol bean we must protect at all costs" Spin nodded, before warning the audience, "I've only known Doy for 3 years, but if anything happens to him, I will kill everyone in this room, except Jamie, AND THEN kill myself."

"We have messed up origins too." Jamie muttered.

"Can we get back to the stoy now?" Doy asked.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Spin asked, teasing his 'baby brother'.

"He probably has a playdate with January" Bob snickered. January is Doy's 3-year-old 'special little girlfriend' whom he has a strange and fond attachment to.

"I think he does." Jenny remembered.

"Yeah. Today I'm teaching her to read Beauty and the Beast!" Doy grinned, showing everyone the 'Beauty and the Beast' storybook he carries in his little backpack.

"Before we get to the story, I am supposed to do the Disclaimer this time." Spin nodded, walking to the front of the stage, "purpledolpin05 and Anonymousette do not own Disney Descendants or the other shows or DCOMs by Disney. They only own their Original Characters."

"Onwards with the story." Spin concluded before he and his 5 friends walked off.

* * *

**[Spin's P.O.V.]**

I bolted up from my sleep, panting heavily as I wiped away the sweat forming on my face.

I looked at the time.

6:30 am.

I kicked away the blanket in frustration.

Another dream about my early toddler years, I can still remember it all so clearly.

My first adoptive father was a drunkard and a gambler, he was extremely abusive towards 'mom' and doesn't hesitate to lash his anger on me. My 'mother' was caring towards me, but was too silent to do anything about it. I remember her vaguely, since my 'dad' sold her off to someone else when he couldn't pay for his debts and later on ran off with some rich lady.

I reached towards my Bionic chip located in the back of my neck, feeling a twinge of pain and heat at the memory of the night my 'father' sold me off to Krane in exchange for money.

I don't feel like falling back to sleep, so might as well wake up. I walked past my roommates quietly, careful not to wake them up. I bunk with a couple of guys: my best friend Bob, my 'Bionic brother' Jones (but he's not here, I guess he went outside).

"Bree…Pretty…" Bob, my best friend, gave a lopsided grin as he hugged his pillow in his sleep. He has a huge crush on our ex-mentor Bree, but she's never going to date Bob. Good thing the Bionic toddler trio are at their grandmother's house. (Jackie and his sister Chloe, and their cousin January, were the three youngest and final batch of the Bionic Soldiers)

I better get out of here before Bob starts serenading his love for her. Once, he woke everyone up because he was belching to Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

I headed outside to the penthouse I share with my friends and the members of the Elite Force. I crept to the dining area located by the living room. The Elite Force consist of the Davenport-Dooley four (Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo), Sakura (Adam's best girl-friend), Oliver, Kaz, Skylar Storm.

"Morning." I saw my former mentor, Chase Davenport, sitting by the kitchen counter. He was lighting up a cigarette to smoke.

Ever since he got dumped by that shapeshifter girl Reese a few years back, he changed a lot. He started smoking a few weeks after the breakup, he still smokes sometimes but tries not to do it in front of us. It took everyone a while to put Chase back up his feet, but I think we're pulling this through.

"Morning." I gave him a quiet nod back. I filched a bit at the sight of the lighted cigarette. Back when my 'father' was angry, he sometimes would leave burnt marks on my back with cigarettes. The injuries might have gone by now, but there is still a faint mark sometimes.

"Chase, stop smoking in here. You don't want to be a bad influence to the kids." My Bionic 'big sis' Tracy walked over, before placing a cup of coffee on the dining table.

"Relax, Spin's almost 13. Not a kid anymore." Chase blew a puff of smoke at Tracy, as she covered her nose and glared at him.

"What brings you up so early, Cece?" I asked her.

"I've got morning classes later at 9 and the campus is a 20-minute cycle from here. What about you?" Tracy pointed out. She looks tired and her eyes looked puffy.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

"Want me to make you breakfast? Pancakes?" she asked me with a tiny hopeful smile. She might be smiling but her eyes tell a different story.

"With lots of maple syrup." I gave her a weak smile.

"I'll add in a dash of whipped cream for you, just the way you like it." She added, before I mouthed to her 'thanks' with a tiny smile. We grew up in the same Facility V (Facility 5) since Krane trains us soldiers in groups of 10 people at a time, so naturally I think of them as my Bionic siblings.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Tracy commented, before turning her attention to making breakfast. "But I will be there if you want to open up. I'm part of the family too."

"Got it." I nodded. I have known Tracy and her brother Jones since I was a toddler, so they are like my big brother and big sister.

I am not sure if she is referring to me or Chase. A lot has changed since we last saw the Andrews family attacked Centium City 2 years back. It was a difficult time for all of us, but I think we're getting through.

Chase dated Reese, he was really in love with her. And according to Bree, other than Reese, Chase has only loved another girl and it was his high school classmate, Sabrina. So being betrayed by your girlfriend of 3 hours really breaks one's heart and self-esteem.

Cece was in a relationship with one of the bad guys, Roman (Jenny thinks they're soulmates bounded by fate, "like how Spin and Jamie are", Cece's liked a lot of boys before but I can tell she loved Roman) and everyone else on the team were shocked and disgusted when they learned Tracy was dating Roman. I guess they ended their relationship because of the disapproval and the mysterious disappearance of his family and the other villains of Mighty Max.

"You shouldn't be eating that much sugar, it's not good for your health." Chase told me as I helped myself with some sugar-frosted cornflakes.

"Says the same guy who is setting up a smog in here." I replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"Hazelnut, I need your help! Put down that cigar and get over here!" I can hear Tracy calling out from the cabinets, she was looking through the ingredients for breakfast.

"Ratted out by the housewife, _harsh_." Chase made a joke, before lighting out the cigarette on the kitchen counter and went to help.

"Who are you calling a housewife?" Tracy hurled an empty carton of milk at him but not before he used Molecular Kinesis to stopped himself from being hit.

"Haha, missed me." Chase laughed, before I threw a roll of paper at his back.

"Nice shot, Hurricane." Tracy started to laugh. Back before the Elite Force started, us tweens and the Chimokuri siblings (Tracy and Jones) made up codenames to make us feel like secret agents or superheroes. I was called Hurricane because of my bionic ability.

"Morning, guys." Oliver (one of the Elite Force members) walked in.

"Morning Oliver." I waved.

"Hey, Oli, I could use a hand here. I'm making pancakes for breakfast, and I think Chase has lost his touch at cooking." Tracy asked Oliver.

"How dare you! I was a decent cook back in high school!" Chase was mildly offended while cracking open an egg.

"You got a C minus in your first semester's Cooking class. _Perry told me_." Tracy teased, as I chuckled.

"Dude, how is it possible that she knows more about you than _you_?" I turned to Chase.

"Because she is one of my best friends." Chase shrugged.

"Got it, I will get whisking." Oliver agreed to help out.

"Can I help?" I asked, watching them chatting while preparing breakfast makes it feel like we're a family.

"You could help preparing plates for everyone." Oliver suggested.

I shrugged, I guess it's the thought that counts.

Still, I can't seem to shake off the dream I had last night. No matter how old I get, I can never forget how abusive my adoptive father was towards me and his wife.

"Morning, Bionic runt." Leo Dooley, my arch-frenemy, greeted me.

"I'm almost your height, you can't catch up to 6 foot any longer." I taunted back.

"Adam is STILL going to be the tallest out of all of us." Chase grumbled. Oliver being second-tallest, and then Leo.

"Yeah, I still cannot believe you're my height now. I remember back when you were smaller than me." I hear Tracy sighing. "My baby boy's almost grown up."

"Your midlife crisis days are near, sis." A voice called out. It was her brother, Jones.

"How long have you been here?" Oliver asked.

"Since 5 am. I was hogging under the invisibility cloak and fell asleep on the sofa." Jones motioned to a cloak he was using as a blanket.

"Howdy." Jamie's voice called out.

"Oh no, not another Shapeshifter Hide and Seek." Oliver shook his head.

"Last time she did that, I almost rip off her arm when she was disguised as a plastic wrap that I was about to use to wrap up a casserole." Chase mumbled.

"Yeah, I did not appreciate that." Jamie replied sarcastically.

"Ok, fun time is over, where or what are you? I don't want to make a call to your mom and tell her I broke you to pieces when you were disguised as an egg." Tracy called out, before the blue plate I was holding started shifting into a pretty African-American girl with frizzy hair. (I mean pretty gross, yeah!)

I managed to caught her in bridal style before our eyes met. Huh, I never noticed that she has pretty eyelashes…

_Ba-dump_. My heart was beating so fast all of a sudden. Is this normal?

"Would you let me go, Booger Breath?" Jamie hissed at me.

"You're heavy." I winced a bit, before placing her on a chair.

"How romantic." Tracy teased me and Jamie.

"Ewww!" Jamie and I winced in disgust.

"He's stinky!" "And she is gross!" we both pointed at each other.

"Where are everyone else?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"Still sleeping like a log." Jones answered.

"Skylar went out for a morning jog about a while before Spin woke up. She said she was gonna meet up Crossbow." Tracy added, before she flipped a pancake.

"Coffee?" Oliver turned to the rest of us.

"Nah, I'm more of a strawberry milk person." Jamie shrugged.

"Same, preach it Jae'." I raised a hand as well before we hi-5ed.

"Bree went out with her boyfriend yesterday, she probably slept there." Chase replied, checking his text messages.

Bree recently got back together with her artsy high school boyfriend, Owen. And now they're going on dates and sort of living together in his apartment down a few blocks. Bob is upset about the fact Bree is seeing someone else.

"Shameless!" Jamie pointed at Chase.

"Why are you pointing at me?! I'm not the one who is dating right now!" Chase exclaimed defensively. "Leo is!"

"Shameless!" Jamie turned to Leo.

"Me?! Why me?! I am in a functional relationship with Janelle." Leo claimed, almost dropping the large bottle of milk he was getting from the fridge.

"I still think all guys are creeps." Jamie shrugged.

"Ok, you two, could you wake up the rest so we can have breakfast?" Jones asked me and Jamie.

"You can go and wake up Adam, Sakura, Jenny, Kaz and Bob." Oliver told us.

"Actually, Sakura and Adam are cuddling in his capsule." Leo stated, "so I wouldn't interrupt the couple if I were you."

"SHAMELESS!" Jamie frowned.

"I'd rather wake Bob before Jenny." I told her as we raced down the halls to wake up our friends.

"No way, Jenny is easier to manage after waking up. Trust me, I know." Jamie snorted. She's her best friend.

After waking up Jenny and Bob, all that is left is Kaz.

"Wanna wake Kaz up by breaking his eardrums?" I asked her.

"That just might be the most thoughtful thing I ever heard." Jamie sighs happily, before we broke into a mischievous grin.

She started shapeshifting into a trumpet, while I grabbed Leo's old cowbell he got from 'joining a band' back in the good old days.

"1, 2, 3." We counted before we screamed. I played the cowbell while Jamie blew the trumpet (she is the trumpet).

_"WAKE UP, KAZ!"_

"AHHHH!" Kaz shrieked, waking up.

"Pound it." Jamie grinned, offering a fist-bump.

"You two are perfect together." Kaz grinned at us, rubbing his ears.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Jamie and I protested.

"Jamie and Spinny sitting in a tree, KISS-," Jenny and Bob started singing.

"Don't say it." Jamie took off one of her shoes and aimed at Bob and Jenny.

Bob and Jenny covered their mouths, before walking off.

I probably have a family out there, but they don't want me at all. Why would they have just abandoned me as a baby?

This 'family' I found isn't the one I was born in. It isn't perfect, it's broken but still good. But we've got each other, and that's a lot for me.

* * *

**[Molly's POV]**

I was running down the bazaar, trashing stores, knocking over garbage cans, the worst. Hey, it's the Isle of the Lost. Over here, we're the worst of the worst. However, I just so happened to run into the person I last wanted to see.

"Hello there, Molly," the son of Yzma said.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Hello Zevon." Now, how do I feel about him, you may ask? Well, I wrote a poem about him: How do I loathe thee, let me count the ways…

Zevon's voice interrupted my thoughts. '"Fancy seeing you around here. "

"What do you want?" I said, just wanting him to go away.

Zevon sauntered around me. "I was just wondering whether you would find Mal cute, for me I mean."

I smiled and walked over to him. "Oh Zevon..." Then I squeezed his shoulder and glared at him. "Give it a break. "

Zevon grunted in pain as I squeezed his shoulder. "Well, I'm much better than that king she's dating."

I let go of his shoulder and crossed my arms again. "And I'm sure she's not very happy about you freezing him."

Zevon rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... I didn't freeze him."

"You threw a freezing potion at him," I deadpanned. "ZEVON, THAT FREEZES PEOPLE!"

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Zevon retorted. "But you didn't have to shout it out to the world! Why do you care anyways? "

I just rolled my eyes. He was really starting to get on my nerves "I don't. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do." Then I ran as fast as I could. Not was Zevon annoying enough to drive you up a wall, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out my secret. The truth was, I actually was interested in what was going on in Auradon. As crazy as it sounds, every time I looked out to Auradon, I felt like it was calling me.

As soon as I was sure that Zevon wasn't following me, I slowed my run into a walk, only stopping when I came across a run-down mansion. I knew that there were only a few mansions and castles on the Isle, but I don't exactly recall who exactly lives in them, except for Bargain Castle. The resident of that castle would be Maleficent. Apparently, some guy named Krane freed her from her lizard form, and then they got married and had babies, I didn't pay attention to the details.

Anyways, the thing that caught my eye was my dad, sneaking into the mansion. He seemed to be in his "shady mode," indicating that he wasn't visiting another villain for talk. Also, even though break ins were common on the Isle, but my dad hadn't broken into a house since... I don't even know when. So, I decided to follow him inside.

Luckily, I had a knack for blending into the shadows, which came in handy since there was barely any light. As I got closer, I could hear voices.

"So, what did Krane want us to do with these children again?" my dad asked.

Another voice that sounded more sinister and maniacal spoke "Well, he wants us to stick a serum into them, like so..." There was a scream, then silence. "He'll be fine. Once he wakes up, he will be... what did he call it again? "

"Bionic," a third voice said. I quietly walked closer to the room and peeked in. Along with my dad, there was a fat man with blonde hair and a bald man.

"I just have one question before we start the meeting, " dad said. "Where do you get all those children, Mr. Barker?"

"I travel to other dimensions, particularly ones where men are at war with each other," Mr. Barker explained. "I offer those foolish little boys a sanctuary and a place for them to be free. Those stupid children fall for my lies every single time." He laughed sinisterly. "You'd be amazed that sometimes a villain's work can be _effortless_ if foolish mortals are destroying each other without any help from us."

"And that is why I've called you here, " Krane said. "I have a task for you gentlemen. There are two boys I kidnapped a long time ago. However, my plans were foiled and they got away from me. However, now I need them back. They might the key to taking over Auradon."

Mr. Barker and my dad looked at each other, then looked back at Krane.

"What are you saying?" my dad asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Krane said. "Mr. Barker, you'll be searching for the boys. They are in Otherworld, specifically in New York and Centium City. Facilier, you're in charge of getting more children. If we're going to take over Auradon, we're going to need an army. I would do it myself, except we're potty training our toddlers. "

I ran out of the mansion after that. My dad and two other villains were planning on taking over Auradon. I had to warn King Ben... somehow. Barely anyone has escaped the Isle of the Lost. But I had to try.

* * *

**Whew, what a chapter everyone. So basically, we introduced a few new characters, and the conflict got introduced.**

**1\. I (Anonymousnette) did use Molly in one of my other stories, but this time I changed her up a bit... okay, a lot. I made her dad Faciliar to better out her in the mansion at the right time. I also changed her backstory. I also thought it would be funny to have her start off the same way Eugene did.**

**2\. This story takes place about 2 years after Lab Rats Elite Force's finale episode "The Attack" and I like to think that everyone was affected from the aftermath. In this version, not too long after retrieving the List from the Elite Force, Rodissiuss and his family vanished (off to the Isle of the Lost after being offered to join Krane's army). Chase, I depict as the one with the most emotional impact, as he really did have feelings for Reese only to be betrayed by her, so the last two years have been difficult for him so he turns to smoking and misbehaving at his lowest point of life.**

**3\. Spin lives in a big blended family, with Tracy (his Bionic big sister/mom friend), Jones (the older brother), Bob (the goofy best friend), Jamie (she is from Mighty Med, and is Spin's frenemy/partner in pranks/mutual crushes/Soulmates), Jenny (the airheaded bookworm), Jackie and Chloe (the hyperactive Bionic tweens) and January (the Bionic toddler). He lives with a lot of people, and is bitter thinking that he was a mistake that his parents didn't want.**

**4\. Also, today is March 26th, which makes it Molly's birthday.**

**Well, that's all for now! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Once Upon A Dream**

**Anonymousette: Welcome back, y'all.**

**Purpledolpin05: We're back with a new chapter for "The Lost Siblings". In this chapter, we will be seeing from Doy's and Mal's side of the story. **_**Best of both worlds**_**, am I right?**

**Anonymousette: Right. Now, who should do the disclaimer? Eenie Menie Minie...**

**Purpledolpin05: Mal, how about you?**

**Mal:** **Alright, purpledolpin05 and Anonymousette do not own Disney Descendants or the other shows or DCOMs by Disney. They only own their Original Characters.**

* * *

**[Doy's P.O.V.]**

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a big meadow. From a distance, I see a pretty lake. Near the meadow I see a forest of trees and a giant treehouse on one large tree that stood out among the rest.

This looks like something out of a storybook.

"Doy, come back here. I'm gonna find you." A man called out to me, as I giggled and tried hiding behind a bush.

"Got'cha!" the man was tall and sturdy with dark hair and blue eyes.

I squealed in surprise as I let out a laugh.

"I guess that means we found another person off the list." A beautiful woman with dark hair and wearing a white and blue dress smiled, walking over.

"Who would have guessed that Doy here would be the last one to be found?" a teenage boy with green eyes and brown hair commented.

"I found Jamie and Spin." A teenage girl with purple hair and green eyes declared, walking over with a pair of tweens.

"No fair, it's considered cheating if you can turn yourself into a bush, just to rat me out." A young boy with brown hair and eyes glared at the girl beside him.

"I was the bush you were hiding in. If I go down, you're going with me." A girl with dark skin, curly hair and wearing blue commented back in a snarky tone. I recognized her and Spin as a pair of older kids who babysit me sometimes. Spin met me while he was in New York a few years ago, and we became foster brothers because we look alike, and we have a brotherly relationship.

"Where's Bob and Jenny?" Spin asked out loud.

"Here. It was pretty easy to find them." An older teen with dark and white hair commented.

"Bob tried hiding in the apple trees, but he crashed the branch and landed on Doug's back." a girl with blue hair commented. "Jane is taking Doug to the infirmary."

"And I was hiding in the library, like I would." Jenny commented with a shrug.

"Lonnie is also in the infirmary to get her ears checked. She went over to find Jenny, but she must have forgotten Jenny's a bionic with sonic scream and her shriek temporary made her eardrums go numb." A tween girl with tanned skin, dark hair with purple tips and green eyes named Molly replied.

"Where's Janoy?" I asked aloud.

"Here, she tried to beat me up with my Tourney bat when we found her hiding in the laundry basket." A tall Arabian boy with long dark hair raised a hand, as he walked over with a toddler girl sitting above his shoulders. The toddler girl has tanned skin, long wavy dark hair, brown eyes, and the cutest dimples when she smiles (in my view, January is the prettiest girl I have ever seen).

Mister King Ben has invited his friends, along with me and my friends/extended family (at this point, I have treated Spin's friends as my extended 'family') to his Annual Family Weekend. It's so nice of him.

"Where are Jackie and Chloe?" Mal, the purple haired lady asked around.

"Found em!" an older boy with dark hair and eyes replied, motioning to a pair of children running around and laughing.

"You should have seen them. They were hiding in the bushes and then latched onto Chad to ambush him. I am so proud of my kids." Jones laughed.

"Wait, why is Tania with you?" Ben asked. "She's supposed to be with her family at the other side of the park."

"I know, but I saw Jackie and Chloe hitting Chad, and I just HAD to join in." a young girl a year or two older than Jackie replied.

"He screamed like a girl." Chloe chirped out.

"He screamed more girlier than Kaz." Jackie nodded.

"And after Chad, they went after Audrey and hit her with twigs and branches." Jones's older sister, Tracy, added with a little smirk.

Belle gave her husband a concerned look towards how the Bionic kids were raised in such terrible environment where they were trained for mischief and mayhem.

"Bless Jackie and his super Strength." Jones nodded.

"DOYIEE!"

"JANOY!"

January quickly hopped off Jay's shoulders before running as fast as she could towards me.

I ran over to hug my friend.

"So I'm guessing this is about everyone for the Annual Hide-N-Seek game, then?" an old and plump man with kind eyes asked.

"Dad." The woman went to hug her father.

"Granpa! I thought you'd be back a few days after your cruise trip?" Ben went over to the old man.

"I couldn't miss out on family bonding time. With extra family this time." Maurice gave the new guests a friendly nod.

"Who wants pizza?" Beast announced.

"Dibs!" "I want to order coke!" "I want chocolate muffins!" "Alright!"

Some of the older teens and kids all cheered.

"'Sup pretty lady," Bob strolled over to try to flirt with Evie. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Nice try, Bob. Try someone _your own age_." Evie motioned to Jenny.

"You're embarrassing yourself and your friends." Molly told Bob.

"Pretty." I pointed over at the water.

"Let's all go swimming later, alright?" Ben asked as Spin nodded.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Mr. King Ben? The last time Bob tried swimming with the 'catfish' he was almost eaten by a school of sharks back when we were schooling with the Davenport-Dooley family." Jenny raised a hand and asked.

"Why would there be sharks?" Belle seemed concerned.

"Our school was in the middle of an ocean." Tracy replied before Belle could ask further.

"You'll get used to the shock, Belle." Bethany Friedman, Doy's (adoptive) mother, replied.

"The good news is we learned marine biology. The bad news is some of us get seasick. I tried using my Bionics underwater, and created a whirlpool." Spin bragged a bit.

"That whirlpool of yours almost sent me flying all the way to the land of Oz." Jamie replied sarcastically as they made faces at each other.

"That was also the year we did a play about the Wizard of Oz. Doy was our Cowar-doy Lion." Bob pointed out. Some of their outstation friends were more than happy to participate in the inter-school performance. My friend Ava was the Wicked Witch of the West and my friend Auggie played the Scarecrow.

"I filmed their video on tape. Would you like to see?" a tall man with blue eyes and dark hair, Winfred Friedman, offered.

"_Puffy_." January pointed at me smiling. She nicknamed me Puffy when she saw me in my lion costume.

"If the three of you were dogs, I would have named you Fuzzy (Ben), Fluffy (Spin) and Puffy (Doy)." Tracy commented.

"The Furry brothers~" Jenny and Jamie sang in the tone of "The Schyuler Sisters".

The rest of them started to walk off to order pizza delivery, while I find myself staring at the lake. There was something about the lake that distracted me somehow.

"You know, if you wish hard on a wish rock, your wish just might come true." Ben picked up a rock and kneeled beside me.

"You really believe 'wishes can come true'?" Spin asked sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" I asked back innocently.

"Wishes don't come true. Like it or not!" Spin yelled; the water's reflection slowly turned into the silhouette of a mean man beating a toddler version of Spin as his younger self started to sob quietly. The man started to throw sharp things at Spin.

"Spin…" Ben tried to say something, unsure of what to say.

"I…I'm sorry. I've never had those moments of believing good things can come." Spin apologized to me, looking guilty of his harsh words.

"I believe in miracles." I stated, "like all people deserve another chance, and good things comes to those who wait."

"Wanna make a wish?" Ben asked, handing Spin a rock.

Spin closed his eyes, as he made a wish before throwing the rock into the lake.

For a moment, I saw the water's reflection morphing into an image of him, Jamie, Bob and Jenny as teenagers, smiling happily or teasingly at each other. I squinted and noticed Bob was wrapping a hand around Jenny's shoulder while Jamie and Spin's hands were entwined.

"You wished for eternal friendship?" Ben asked.

"Yup. My friends are the best thing that's happened to me." Spin grinned.

"My turn." I picked up a pebble before making a wish. I tossed the pebble into the lake.

The reflection turned into a giant family picture, everyone looked older. I was with Mister Beast and Madam Belle, and my mommy and daddy. With Ben and his wife, their friends. Cece and Jones were standing beside Spin and his friends, Jackie and Chloe grinned as they posed for the camera. Auggie and Ava were holding hands smiling. And then there's…

I was sitting beside January, I looked older and grownup, and so was she. She looked pretty as a grown lady.

"I'm wearing a wedding ring." I whispered.

"I'm guessing you wished to marry January?" Spin snickered, "Better not let Jay or Roman hear about it."

"No," I blushed. I like January, but we're too young to marry! I wished for everyone I know to be happy.

"Pizza's here." Belle announced, as Jamie morphed into the old Exo-Skeleton Spin's mentioned to be a device Mr. Davenport made to be a weapon armor suit.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Mal asked, amused.

"AHHH!" the pizza delivery person dropped the boxes of pizzas before he ran away screaming.

"Getting free pizza!" Jamie whooped as she morphed back to her human self. "Leo told me he's pranked his way of getting free pizza a while back."

"I respect you." Molly nodded as they fist-bumped.

"Nice!" Jones laughed, "next time, try something more nightmare-ish."

"Let's go over. Your parents are waiting." Spin pointed over as Madam Belle was talking to my mom. Mom and dad were chatting with Mrs. Potts so they didn't want to interrupt the family games session. I guess they're busy about work, but they always make time for me.

"One second." I shouted back, glancing back at the lake. What was all that water reflection earlier?

I saw the water reflection changed, it turned dark. I saw a reflection of Auradon burnt down to ashes, an evil husband and wife and their children sitting on thrones made of the bones of the kings and queens, and a pair of glowing lime green eyes over a red face with the scariest smile.

"_I will find you, little Princes…You think you can escape from me? You're wrong."_

A demonic voice spoke to me and sent shivers down my spine.

**Back to reality…**

I bolted up from the bed. Panting.

What was that scary monster at the end?

And what does that voice mean of "little princes"?

I shook my head, before going to wash my face and brush my teeth and heading for breakfast.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I greeted my parents. They are dentists by the way.

"Morning, my little morning dew." My mom kissed my forehead.

"You're in first grade now. Seems only yesterday when you started kindergarten." Dad chuckled.

We started talking, but I can't seem to forget about that creepy voice in my dreams.

Maybe I should talk to Spin about it, he always believed me. I'll call him and talk to him later.

I started dialing Spin's number.

"Hello?" someone picked up the phone.

"Jamie?" I called out.

"Doy, it's you. Yeah, Spin can't answer the phone now. He doesn't know I have his phone." Jamie giggled.

"Oh, I'll just talk to him later." I shrugged.

"Actually, since you're here. We're planning a birthday party for Spin later on August. He's turning 13." Jamie stated.

"My birthday is also on August too." I nodded.

"Great. Would you like to come and join the party?" Jamie asked.

"I'd love to!" I cheered.

"Oh, will Janoy be there?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she will be here. We all know how much you like her." Jamie snickered.

"She's my friend." I denied.

"Ok, I have to go, I can see Spin heading over now. Bye." Jamie sounded nervous, especially when Spin is about to ruin her prank for him.

"Bye." I smiled as she ended the call, not before I could hear Spin faintly demanding Jamie to return his phone. I heard a thud before the call ended.

Time to get ready for school, I guess. I pushed the scary dreams aside, besides the mean man in the end, the dream with that family, and my friends.

It felt so…real and wonderful.

* * *

**[Mal's POV]**

I was standing near the edge of Auradon Prep's campus, reminiscing about the past two years. It seemed just like yesterday Ben and I danced at Cotillion, with only a few months of our junior year left. Surprisingly, our senior year had gone by smoothly, although there was a slight incident with Uma and Hades, but that was taken care of. The new VKs had arrived, and graduation had gone off without any trouble. Now, we were all in college. Carlos is studying robotics, Evie was continuing her fashion line while studying fashion, Jay had gotten a sports scholarship and was studying sports medicine, and Ben and I were studying politics. After all, a king and his future queen need a proper education. Ben's parents are letting us stay in the castle during vacations and the summer until we graduate from college, or until we get up on our feet.

Right now, we were about to welcome the newest batch of VKs. Ben, Evie, and I have decided that we didn't want to wait as long as last time for the VKs to be brought over. So, we figured that we would bring over two to three groups of VKs a year. It's not very much, but it's a start, and in the next five years we would be increasing the number.

However, I was a bit worried about Ben. As we waited, he either stared off into space or fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. He seemed to be distracted by something, but I couldn't figure out what. "Ben, are you okay?"

Ben whipped around, like he snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You seem a bit distracted," I replied.

Ben shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

I didn't fully believe him, but since the new VKs were arriving soon, I decided not to argue. "Alright then."

"Where's Chad anyways?" Carlos asked. "Isn't he supposed to be joining us as part of his punishment?" Chad had finally been caught breaking into Carlos's dorm, when Carlos wasn't there of course, so as punishment Chad's parents made him tag along with us.

"Tiana and Naveen needed a babysitter last minute, Cinderella added that as part of Chad's punishment," Doug said. "He should be able to join us in a few minutes." Doug was studying accountancy in college, and he was here to help the New VKs get organized with their schedules, rooms, etc.

Just then, the limo arrived and the new VKs stepped out. Ben stepped forward. "It is so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Then, he motioned to us. "And this is Doug, Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal." However, before any more could be said, Chad ran in between us screaming.

"And that would be Chad," Carlos said. Following Chad was an African American girl with springy black hair in pigtails, spraying Chad with a water gun.

"Get back here _CYNTHIANA_!" she shouted.

"_Cynthiana_?" one of the new VKs asked, snickering.

"Chad's middle name is Cynthiana," Doug explained. "His parents were so sure he was going to be a _girl_."

"Does everyone here have embarrassing nicknames?" I asked.

"Evie's middle name is Shiny," Jay said.

Evie quickly turned to Jay, her face turning red. _"JAY! I'm going to strangle you!"_

"Give me a break! I've been through _a_ _lot_ lately!" Jay exclaimed. I guess he's still getting over the yearbook. After Cotillion, Jay and Lonnie had started dating, but broke up at the end of the year, deciding that they worked better as friends. However, that did not stop someone from getting the yearbook committee to put Jay and Audrey as "Should've Been a Couple". In retrospect, we were all scarred by that.

"Anyways, I heard that he snuck into Carlos's room, so I'm teaching him a lesson," Tania, Tiana and Naveen's daughter, said.

"But you always spray me!" Chad exclaimed.

"That's because you're a _JERK_!" Tania said as she squirted him with her water gun. I don't think I've ever laughed harder in my life.

After we helped the VKs settle down, we rode back to the college in the limo. However, Ben was quiet on the way back, so I confronted him about it again. "Ben, you okay?"

Ben rubbed his forehead, not looking at me. "Yeah, it's just been a long day. I think I'll go to bed once we get back."

This wasn't like him. Usually, he would stay up past midnight, determined to get his homework and paperwork done. "Ben, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," he said while looking out the window. I sighed. This was getting nowhere. Naturally, he was too stubborn to admit he was anything but fine. Once we arrived and parted ways to out dorms, I caught up with my best friend, Evie, and told her what was going on. "It's like he's hiding something from me. I just can't figure it out."

Evie thought for a moment. "This calls for some back up." I couldn't tell who she was texting at the moment, but a few minutes later, we found ourselves out side of Ben's dorm with Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Audrey, and Chad in tow.

I knocked on the door. "Ben? Can I come in?"

"I'm busy," Ben said.

I just sighed. "Ben, I know something's wrong. Please, just tell me."

"There's no way you can deny it Ben!" Evie said. "We have everyone here."

There was a scuffling sound, then the door opened, with Ben's face peeking out. "Come in." He widened the door as we all walked in, then sat down on his bed.

With a nod from Evie I walked over. "Ben?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Mal, I haven't been telling you everything about me. The truth is, I have two brothers."

I didn't know if I heard him right. "Wait, what?"

Then Ben launched into the story how his mother gave birth to two other babies and how they were kidnapped the night after they were born.

"Wait, so you had two younger brothers who were kidnapped?" Carlos asked once Ben was finished talking. Ben nodded.

"Nobody knows what happened to them," Lonnie further explained. "Most of the kingdom thinks they're dead."

"Why are you even thinking about them?" Audrey asked. "That was years ago."

We all glared at Audrey before turning back to Ben as he started to speak again. "I had a dream about them last night. We were all together again, as a family. I know they're alive. They could even be in another realm."

"Psh, poppycock," Chad said, as he made air quotes with a tone of disbelief and sarcasm, "Who believes in 'other realms' anyways?"

"_Chad!"_ we all exclaimed as we looked at him. Sometimes I wonder how Chad and Audrey could be so insensitive. I sat down on the bed next to Ben. "Don't worry, we'll find them." As he smiled at me, I promised myself that I would do everything I could to bring them back.

* * *

**Chapter Talk: -**

**1 Doy's dream is his subconscious wish about being together and reunited with his families (both Auradon and Otherworld), but the water reflection sort of mirrors how Doy can look into others' innermost wishes. So I guess Ben's a King/Beast/Engaged, Spin has Bionics and Doy is potentially a seer. In some of my stories, Doy is able to walk into dreams and see fragments of the future, which is similar to Ben's 'dream-meeting Mal' prior to Descendants 1. Beast and Belle would love their three sons to bits, along with their grandpa Maurice who would love and spoil his grandbabies (I feel like most stories don't seem to bring up or mention Maurice. Without him, and the pack of wolves, Belle and Beast would have never met. And Ben and his bros would have never been born. And Mal and Ben would have never met.) #GranpaMauriceAppreciation**

_[Cues song: That's so Doy-iee, it's the future he can see. That's so Doy-iee, it's not mysterious to him~]_

**2 Spin's first 'lake reflection' sort of mirrors to the nightmare that woke Spin up in the first chapter. It was a reflection of his early toddler years being abused and beaten up by his adoptive father. His adoptive father lied to him that his biological parents didn't wanted him and that Spin was "a mistake". His innermost desires is to be able to continue being best friends with Bob, Jenny and Jamie. (and probably something more with Jamie in the future?). Doy's wish is to be with ones he loved, along with marrying January in the future. He really likes being with January, and that's not really a secret to everyone.** A**lso, Doy's adoptive parents, Bethany and Winfred, for some reason look like a late-30s version of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez (High School Musical) but are dentists.**

**3 The conversation between Ben and the others is closely based on purpledolpin05's story "The Mystery of Auradon's Lost Princes". I figured that it might give Ben a reason give Ben a reason to start thinking about his brothers again, as well as a reason to tell Mal about it.**

**4\. On my (Anonymousnette's) profile page, there's a poll in which readers can decide the order of dimensions Mal and the gang will be traveling to. Be sure to check it out!**

**Well, that's all for now. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Escapism**

**purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, this is Purpledolpin05 and Anonymousette back with a new chapter for The Lost Siblings.**

**Anonymousnette: Brace yourselves, because A LOT is going to happen in this chapter, and I mean A LOT**

**purpledolpin05: without further ado, Molly would you mind doing the disclaimers?I**

**Molly: Sure. Anonymousnette and purpledolpin05 do not own anything except their OCs.**

**Yzla; now let's get on with the story then.**

**[Third Person POV]**

Molly was standing in a wooded area, surrounded by a bunch of kids that were mostly her age. She couldn't recall anywhere on the Isle that was like this, especially not as lush and green as this place. Wait... was she in Auradon? However, her thoughts were soon interrupted when one of the kids spoke.

"Alright, let's go over the game plan," a boy with brown hair said. "You guys take as many out as you can, or round them up while I use my bionics."

" I thought I was supposed to shapeshift into a tree, then shoot whoever comes within range, " an African-American girl with frizzy hair protested. Apparently, they were about to play a giant game of paint ball war. "Not everything's about you, _Spin_!"

"Um, did we even come up with a plan in the first place? "a young Japanese girl said. Her black hair was cut into a bob, and she had a birthmark underneath one of her eyes.

"I don't think we did,"a boy that had light brown hair and brown eyes said. In fact, he kind of looked like the other boy. "We just got here."

"What do you think, captain?"another African-American girl with curly hair. Molly recognized her from the news as Tania, Tiana and Naveen's daughter.

Molly thought for a moment. "I say, divide and conquer."

"Aye aye, captain!" a boy with blonde hair said, saluting. The other two kids, a boy and a girl, were rubbing their hands while the older brunette, Spin, rolled his eyes.

"Sounds good to me," the older African American, Jamie said.

"It's too bad Janoy couldn't join us," the younger brunette, Doy, whined a bit. He seems to be fond of this 'Janoy' girl. Also, what sort of name is 'Janoy'?

"She's too young to play," the Japanese girl, Jenny, explained as Doy stopped pouting.

"Alright, your five minutes of strategizing are up," a loud voice said. After Molly shook hands with the other captain, each team was allowed five minutes to come up with a strategy and space out. "Let the games begin!"

"Oh, and by the way Molly,"Spin said. "If you hit my brother or Tracy, I'll go after your sister."

Molly figured he meant Freddie. She couldn't quite recall which teens were playing at the moment. "Well, if you hit my sister, I'll hit your brother and Tracy. Now, let's go."

_[All]_

_We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
C'mon hey hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey (haha)  
Hey hey hey hey hey_

The team split up in different directions, each tween with a younger kid. Chole and Molly eventually were in the hot pursuit of a boy with black and white hair.

_[Molly]_

_Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invention_

_[Chloe]  
Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion_

Meanwhile, Jackie and Bob were trying to shoot at a girl with purple hair.

_[Jackie]  
Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_

_[Bob]  
Happily ever after with a little flavor_

Doy and Spin ended up in a clearing, being surrounded by four sides.

_[Doy]  
Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions_

_[Spin]  
We're gonna steal the show, and leave 'em all defenseless_

Spin used his rapid gyration while shooting his paint gun, hitting all four people and getting them out. Tania and Jenny ducked behind a rock to avoid another member of the other team.

_[Tania]  
A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated_

_[Jenny]  
So raise your voices and let's get it activated_

Soon, they were all running towards each other, hoping to reconvene for a few precious seconds to update each other.

_[All]_

_Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked_

Once they all huddled up, they quickly discussed their progress.

"Doy and I got Tracy, Ben, Jay, and Lonnie out," Spin announced.

"Where's Chloe?" one of the younger kids, Jackie, asked.

"Jones got her out, then he was benched for foul play," Molly answered.

"And they're still counting that?" Tania asked out in a sarcastic tone, sounding irritated.

Doy tilted his head. "What's foul play?"

Before anyone could answer Doy's question, someone yelled, "Incoming!" The next thing they knew, there was an explosion, and when it was over, they were covered in black paint. "That didn't count!"the same voice, which belonged to Carlos. "Jones planted a paint bomb, and I wasn't able to deactivate it in time!"

"By the way, where's Jamie?" Jenny asked.

Jamie had shapeshifted herself into an apple and was now tempting a girl with blue hair. Even the Evil Queen's daughter couldn't resist an apple.

_[Jamie]_

_Apple, apple dip, dip  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, tick  
Take a bite, c'mon, be bold  
Change the way the story's told_

Once the blue haired girl, Evie, got close enough, Jamie shape shifted back and shot Evie in the stomach with a paint ball, getting her out. Molly, who was escaping the recent ambush by the other team, came up to her.

"Nice work," Molly said. "Though, it didn't stop the ambush. "

Jamie just shrugged. "I did lessen it a little."

Molly sighed. "Fine, I'll give you that." Then, she saw a girl with brown hair, Jane, and guessed that the ambush was over. Molly gave Jamie a sly grin. "Ready?"

Jamie nodded as they went up to Jane and started to circle her.

_[Molly and Jamie]_

_This time the dark is finally getting your attention  
We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session_

They shot Jane in both shoulders, getting her out of the game. Meanwhile, Spin, Doy, Tania, and Jenny had escaped the ambush, but Bob and Jackie hadn't been lucky.

_[Spin and Doy]  
You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

_[Tania and Jenny]  
A rite of passage- bad just doesn't get much better_

_[All]_

_Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked_

Eventually, it was just Mal and Carlos against Molly, Spin, Doy, and Tania. After a brief discussion the tweets decided to ambush Carlos and Mal at once, since there was only two of them. To intimidate them, Molly stood up on a rock.

_[Molly]_

_Mother always knows best_

_[Tania]  
Show her, pass every test_

_[Doy]  
Hear her voice in my head_

_[Spin]  
Evil is the only_

_[All Four]_

_Real way to live_

Then, Molly jumped off the rock as the tweens charged, resulting in a paint bloodbath.

_[All]_

_We got all the ways to be  
Hey hey hey hey  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
Let's go  
We got all the ways to be  
Hey hey hey hey  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
(Ye-ah)_

_Long live havin' some fun (havin' some fun)  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on (evil lives on)  
The right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Hey, hey, hey  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be_

Eventually, it was just Molly and Mal in the game, and Molly had finally cornered Mal.

_[Molly]  
So many ways to be wicked_

Molly pointed her gun and shot Mal, leaving a bright green splatter against Mal's chest.

"Good game, sis," Mal flashed the younger teen a smile.

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Good one." Mal just tilted her head in slight confusion.

* * *

**[Molly's POV]**

I bolted upright in my bed. Now that was a weird dream. Did Mal, or Lady Mal as I should call her, say that she was my sister? I shook my head. No, that was impossible. It was just a dream. Besides, my mother left me here a few hours after I was born, and somehow, I doubt Maleficent would have more children... on second thought, the Krane/Maleficent thing still confuses me.

I got out of my bed, well, for more like cot, and looked around my room. As you can imagine, my dad wasn't too thrilled about a baby being left on his doorstep, so he took it out on me. He gave me the worst room in the house, although, with its cinder block walls and low ceiling it looked more like a prison cell. It had a nearly empty shelf against one wall, and a cot, which served as my bed, to the opposite of it. It only had an old pillow and a ratty blanket on it. I climbed up the small set of stairs that lead to the rest of the house and opened the wooden door, looking back at my room as I did so. With any luck, I wouldn't be coming back, but I was still sneaking off the Isle, making me a fugitive. But I pushed that thought aside for now and continued walking through the door.

As I walked into the kitchen, my dad spotted me. "You missed dinner."

I just shrugged. I decided to sleep early because I was escaping that night. "I was tired yesterday. I uh, I stole a big loot."

Dad's eyes glittered in amusement. "Oh, did you now? And who was this big loot from? "

"Uh... It was from Jafar," I answered quickly. "But then he saw me, and I lost the loot while escaping."

Dad frowned. "You are such a disappointment, baggage. Now go." I left without another word. Yep, my dad referred to me as baggage at times. Like I said, he wasn't too thrilled when I was left on his doorstep.

I walked out the door and into the streets of the Isle. I could see that it hadn't quite gotten dark yet, so I had to wait a while before trying to sneak off the Isle. As I walked, I tried not to draw as much attention to myself as possible, although, I couldn't help but admire the recent changes done to the Isle. Some of the buildings were somewhat renovated, and we actually had street names now, like Jay's Way, Evie's Alley, etc. We even had a bridge connecting the Isle to Auradon, although since the barrier is still there, I don't see the point of it.

As I was walking, I ran into someone. When I looked up, I realized it was Yen Sid. "Oops, sorry, sir."

Yen Sid just smiled as he held his hand out. "That's quite alright, Molly." I didn't say anything while I took his hand as he helped me up. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I have places to be, you know? "

However, before I could walk away, Yen Sid stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "I can tell that something's wrong Molly."Then he paused for a moment. "Is this about you father?"

I just stared at him, shocked. "How did you... "

Yen Sid held up his hand before I could finsh. "Just follow me and I'll explain everything."I followed him down to his classroom in Dragon Hall. He sat down behind the desk, and motioned for me to sit at one of the student desks. "Now, I've heard that your father has been harder on you than your sisters."

I sat down, becoming slightly confused. "How did you know that?"

"Your sister, Freddie, wrote to me from Auradon," Yen Sid answered. "She explained the whole situation. Don't worry, I'm going to write a letter to Auradon and see if I can get you in before the next VK day."

Two to three times a year, Auradon held VK day, where four VKs would be chosen to go to Auradon.

It slowly dawned on me that he had no idea of what was going on under his nose. "Um, you might want to forget the note." Then, I started to tell him about what I had saw earlier in the day.

Once I had finished explaining, Yen Sid's eyes widened. "Oh my. This is bad. This is very bad."

"I have to reach King Ben before it's too late," I said. "But I don't know how to get off the Isle."

"Unfortunately, I can't do anything to get you over there quick enough," Yen Sid replied. "However, I think I may know a few people who might get you there in a jiffy. I'm meeting up with them tonight, if you want to come." I nodded.

"Good, it's too dangerous for you to go back home, so you'll have to stay with me until tonight. Ok? "I nodded and followed him back to his place.

Later that night, we went out again, this time... well, I wasn't sure where; he wouldn't tell me. He did make me wear on of his extra cloaks. Although, there was still one question that was bothering me: How were those two boys the key to taking over Auradon? Still, Yen Sid told me not to ask any questions until we got to wherever we were going.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask any questions, but are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but we're close," Yen Sid answered.

"How close exactly?" I asked again .

"Just a little further," Yen Sid answered. Eventually, we approached the Evil Queen's castle.

I looked back at Yen Sid. "Wouldn't she know we're here though? "

Yen Sid shook his head. "She's visiting another villain tonight. And besides, she never be down in her basement."

I tilted head in mind confusion until we reached the cellar door. Yen Sid adjusted the large satchel that he was carrying and opened the door. "After you my dear."

I carefully walked down the steps into another passageway, keeping an eye out for anything and being prepared to blend into the shadows any moment. I saw a warm glow at the end of the passage way as I heard Yen Sid enter the hallway, freezing in my tracks.

"It's alright Molly," Yen Sid said. "Go right ahead."

I cautiously approached the glow and stepped into the room it was coming from. A few VKs were mulling about, stopping in their tracks when they saw me. Yen Sid motioned for me to take off my cloak. "She's with me everyone."

I took off the hood. "And unlike the rest of my family, I don't do top hats."

I recognized a few faces in the small group: Yzla, Zevon's sister, Diego, Carlos's cousin, Hadie, son of Hades, and Hannah, Han's daughter. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to the Anti Heroes Club, "Yen Sid announced.

"It's not what it sounds like, "Yzla reassured.

"In short, we teach villain kids how to be good," Yen Sid explained. "I would explain more, but we don't have much time." Yen Sid motioned to me. "Molly..." Quickly I started to explain what I had seen earlier in the day. Once I had finished telling the story, everyone started talking at once until Yen Sid calmed them down. "One at a time everyone."

Hadie stepped forward. "How are they able to travel to different realms anyways? We're on the Isle of the Lost. There's no magic here."

"We still don't completely understand it," Yen Sid answered as he took out a large book out of his satchel. "According to this, only a few people are born with the ability to cross dimensions, although it can be replicated by something called bionics. There are hidden doorways to other dimensions, and only these types of people can open them."

"So, basically only the most powerful magic users can travel dimensions?" Hannah asked.

"Not quite, "Yen Sid answered. "Anyone can develop the ability to open these doorways, even those who have no magical history in their family tree. They only have to be born at a time when two worlds collide. For example, Auradon and Otherworld."

"Otherworld?" Hannah questioned.

Yen Sid opened up the book and turned it around to show us. "Apparently, it's a world where shows from Auradon apparently exist."

I took a look at some of the drawings, but my eyes lingered on one of them. In the picture, there was a huge statue surrounded by water, and buildings even taller than the ones on the Isle. However, the caption was the thing that stood out the most to me: New York City. "Hey, I think Krane mentioned that city."

"There is still one thing I don't get about this," Diego said . "Why do Krane, Facilier, and the Coachman want these boys in the first place? "I nodded, wondering the same thing

"I'm not sure," Yen Sid answered, before his eyes slowly widen. "Unless..."

"What? What is it? "we all said.

"Well, Ben wasn't the only son Belle and Beast had," Yen Sid said. "They had two other sons: Charles and Dewey, but the babies were both kidnapped soon after they were born. Belle and Beast sent search parties throughout the kingdom before declaring that the babies had died. However, it is my suspicion that they could have been taken to Otherworld and have been there all this time. "

"But, why wait until now to hold them hostage?" I asked.

Yen Sid shook his head as he shrugged. "I wish I knew. Knowing he's a villain, maybe he wanted to use them for his own agenda in Otherworld first. Or maybe Maleficent gave him the idea. What matters now is getting you to Auradon and make sure that Mal and Ben find some way to warn those boys before Krane gets to them."

"I think my cousin made a device that can make a brief hole in the barrier," Diego spoke out. "He was trying to get more channels."

"Excellent, "Yen Sid said. "So you know where it is?"

Diego nodded. "Yeah. I can go get it right now."

"Please hurry, "Yen Sid said. "And make sure no one sees you. Especially Maddy."

Once Diego had left, I turned to the rest of the Anti-Heroes while Yen Sid put his book back in the satchel. "What does Mad Maddy have to do with any of this?"

"Maddy was a member of the Anti-Heroes group,"Yzla said. "However, we soon found out that she was a double agent. We couldn't kick her out because she'd get suspicious of us. So, we held a fake meeting on Fridays while meeting secretly without telling her on our regular Saturdays." Then, she turned to Hadie and Hannah, who were huddled up in a corner. "Right guys?"

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

While Yzla was talking to Molly, Hadie and Hannah were having their own conversation

"So, when do you think she'll find out who her mom is?" Hadie asked.

"How do we know for sure she's Molly's mother though? "Hannah responded. "I mean, it's not like her to have more than one child. "

Hadie shook his head. "Molly and Mal look similar to each other. And besides, Molly has Maleficent's cheekbones. "

Hannah thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you've got me there. Bet you two dollars that hat she figures it out in a within a few days. "

"No way, I bet you five that she figures it out as soon as she gets to Auradon," Hadie said.

However, before they could say any more, they heard Yzla say "Right guys? "

Hadie looked up. "I'm sorry, what was that that?"

"I was just saying how we found out that Maddy was a spy, and how we held a fake meeting on Fridays," Yzla said.

"Oh, right, "Hannah said. "We also became more careful with those who attended our meetings."

"So it's that why I've never heard of this club even though I wanted to go to Auradon my whole life?" Molly asked, a little frustrated that she didn't get some kind of invitation.

"Well, you seemed to hide that fact pretty well, "Yzla said.

"So I went in disguise during every VK day, I still wanted to go," Molly answered.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Molly, hundreds of VK want to go to Auradon. Even your sisters went to Auradon. Why did you feel the need to hide it? "

"My dad wants me to stay with him, for whatever reason, "Molly answered. "But I guess it's a good thing I didn't get chosen after all. "

After a few more minutes of talking, Diego ran in carrying a device. "I got it!"

Yen Sid stood up. "Excellent. Bring it forth."

Once Diego brought the device to Yen Sid, the wizard out it in his satchel. "Alright, Diego and Molly will be coming with me to the bridge. Hannah and Hadie, you two, scout ahead. The rest of you will scout around the Isle to make sure nobody's following us or getting suspicious. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's move out."

However, just as Molly was about to leave, she felt a tug on her jacket. When she turned around, she saw a girl who looked a little younger than her, and who had a short red hair in a Bob with purple highlights. "If you see Mal, can you tell her that I say hi? I really want to be just like her! I even did my own hair like hers, see?"

Molly couldn't help but nod and smile at the girl. "Of course, I will. What's your name again?"

"Daisy," the girl answered.

"Well, I'll tell her, Daisy," Molly assured the young girl before she followed Yen Sid and Diego out of the basement.

As they walked to the bridge, Molly still had one question on her mind. She looked at Diego. "You're Carlos's cousin, right?

Diego nodded. "Yeah, my father, Cruella's brother, was an animal poacher, so he got sent to the Isle too."

Molly nodded. "Well, did they ever consider you since Carlos goes there?"

"Well, we are the older kids," Diego answered. "We thought that it would be better if the younger kids get a chance to go to Auradon first, which is why Hannah, Yzla, Hadie, and I never filled out our applications for VK Day."

"They chose to stay behind and make sure all of the younger VKs get off the Isle first," Yen Sid added.

"Besides, we're probably too old for Auradon Prep now anyways," Diego concluded.

"I guess so..." Molly said. However, she wondered if there was a way that VKs could come to Auradon even if they were too old to go to the Prep.

Once they finally got to the bridge, Yen Sid pulled the device out of his satchel, then handed it to Diego. "I believe you know how this works." Then, he handed his satchel to Molly. "As for you my dear, you'll need this."

Molly grunted a little under the satchel's weight. "It's so big and heavy though."

Yen Sid couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Don't worry. There's a spell on the first page of the book that you can use to shrink it down once you cross the barrier."

Molly raised an eyebrow at Yen Sid as she put the bag over one shoulder. "Um, I think wizard magic is different than voodoo magic."

The old teacher just smiled, with a twinkle in his eye. "You may have more magic in you than you think. Best of luck, Molly."

Molly was briefly confused about that, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Diego's voice. "When I say go, run towards the hole in the barrier as fast as you can. Good luck."

Molly nodded and walked a few feet away as Diego pointed the device towards the barrier at an angle, bracing herself for whatever might come. Diego pushed a button, and lighting came out of the device, striking the barrier in an amount of seconds, and creating a hole. Once the hole was large enough, Molly rushed towards it, clutching the satchel to her chest, and jumped through the hole as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**[Molly's POV]**

Once I opened my eyes, I looked back towards the barrier. The hole was closing, and Yen Sid and Diego were gone. Probably didn't want to be too close in case they detected a barrier breach. I took a look at my surroundings. I had actually did it. I broke through the barrier and escaped the Isle. I checked myself for any injuries. Nothing broken, but I would probably have a few bruises. As for the book, I could try to shrink it once I was off the bridge. However, as I started to get up, fear started to plague my mind.

What if Ben and Mal won't believe me when I told them? In fact, Ben might think I would be mocking the fact that his brothers were missing. What if I was blamed for their kidnapping? Or worse, what if the guards caught me and sent me back to the Isle before I could warn them? Would anyone believe me if I told them the truth? Was it too late to go back?

I looked towards Auradon. There were a few lights that were still on, probably servants turning in for the night. They were just ordinary people, like me, with the exception of having parents who were villains. Some of them probably even had children younger than the lost princes. No, I couldn't turn back. Auradon was counting on me to warn them. And Belle and Beast would probably count on me to bring their sons back home. I couldn't let my dad capture the boys, or hurt dozens of innocent people. I had to go.

"I will find you, young princes," I said as I continued to stare off into Auradon. "And when I do, I'm going to make sure you stay safe."

* * *

**Switch scenes, somewhere in the Otherworld**

**New York City**

Doy was colouring some pictures from his colouring books, until he sneezed a bit.

"You sneeze like a puppy." His friend, Ava commented.

"Are you sick?" Auggie (his best bro) asked, concerned.

"No, just an itchy nose." Doy shrugged.

"Anyways, I am SO excited for summer break." Their classmate, Emma Weathersbee, cheered.

"My dad is taking me and my brother to New Zealand for the holidays." Their other friend, Frankie Jameson (Frankie Big Hands, Auggie and Doy's ex-bully) grinned brightly.

"Have a safe trip." Auggie nodded.

"Bring me back a gift." Emma joked.

"Bring me back a rock." Doy smiled, he always had a soft spot for collecting rocks.

"Bring me back some cheese." Ava added.

"What about the rest of you?" Auggie asked.

"My mom is taking me out to Minnesota for a family vacation with my dad." Ava explained. Her parents had divorced a few months ago, and her mom had been given custody. But every now and then, the three of them meet up and spend time together.

"I'm going off to Germany with my mom and dad to go attend my Aunt Ann's wedding." Emma raised a hand as she shared.

"Well, I think I will be joining my mom and dad and my sister Riley on a double vacation back to Philidelphia to see my grandparents. Oh, and my sister's friend Maya and her mom and dad (stepfather, Shawn Hunter) will be joining too." Auggie told his friends.

"What about you, Doy? Any plans for summer break?" Ava turned to their smallest friend.

"I will be spending time with Janoy." Doy smiled as he chirped out.

"Who is Janoy?" Frankie asked.

"He means January. She's the little girl Doy likes to talk about." Auggie explained.

"My friend Spin is also having his birthday later on, so I want to go celebrate birthdays with him. We're birthday twins!" Doy added with a cheerful grin.

"Should we correct him that his and this Spin's birthday are 10 days apart?" Emma asked.

"No, don't. It's cute that he thinks he and his friend are twins." Ava giggled.

* * *

**Centium City**

Spin was running tracks during Bionic-Superhuman Gym class. Apparently after the whole Rodissiuss stunt, Mr. Davenport thought it would be safest if the tweens all get homeschooled instead of going to public schools.

For the last few months, the four tweens have been homeschooled by Mr. Davenport and some of their older teen friends. They even turned the tunnels near Mission Command into a space for them to train.

But, in Spin's view, what would make his Bionic mentors qualified to be teachers when they themselves never even finished high school?

He glanced back at his friends. Jamie was pretty good at archery; Jenny was doing push-ups. Bob was lifting weights.

Spin's nose itched a little before he sneezed.

"Oh no, Spin is sick!" His tween friends all looked horrified, taking a dangerous step back from him.

"Why are you people so shocked about a sneeze?" Leo (the chaperone) questioned.

"Because usually back in the Facility we grew up in, if one person gets sick, down goes everyone else." Bob explained.

"It is true. Once, the older Elite Force all got sick _AND_ food poisoning Even Cece and Jones." Jenny added. The older teens (Tracy, Jones, Chase, Bree, Skylar, Oliver and Kaz) were quarantined in the penthouse for about 2 weeks. While the tweens, Jackie, Chloe and January were sent to their former caretaker, Madam Tsuki's house.

"We forgot; you were still having your SATs test around the time the whole Sick Fiasco happened." Jamie added.

"First of all, I am NOT sick. Ok? My nose is just reacting to the dust in the air." Spin explained.

"Fine, I guess if you say so." Bob shrugged.

"Ok, you four should run around the field for about 3 more rounds and we can call it a day." Leo blew his whistle. He was on his semester break for the time being he was substituting Adam for Gym Coach. Adam would have taught the class but he is currently pursuing a diploma in botany in community college. "And before I forget, you are not allowed to use ANY of your powers.

The four tweens groaned as they complained while running tracks. Being unable to use their powers during classes is really a disadvantage but I guess Leo wanted them to be able to rely on their human side and do it the old fashioned Normo way.

"I. HATE. GYM!" Jenny complained while panting for breath, before she and Bob collapsed onto the track field. That's what happens when the two are the least agile or fastest among the team.

Spin wondered what life must be like outside of the tiny world he has lived and seen so far. He's only ever been to a few places all his life, so he is curious about what the world outside is like.

"Hey, Spinny, wanna run another round? With powers this time." Jamie offered.

"You are so on." Spin smirked back, accepting her challenge.

"Ok, so we run around the field for 2 rounds. Winner gets free milkshakes; loser has to buy the milkshakes." Jamie came up with the terms and conditions.

"Boo, where's the fun in all that?" Jenny spoke out.

"Yeah, we need the exciting dares." Bob whooped loudly.

"Ok, fine. Winner gets the loser's hoodie shirt." Jamie added with a coy smile.

"WHAT?!" Spin frowned.

Fast forward, Spin lost to Jamie, and had to give her his hoodie shirt. Good thing he was wearing an undershirt or all dignity would have been lost in front of Jamie.

"I am LOVING this shirt." Jamie grinned, putting Spin's hooded shirt over the shirt she was already wearing.

"_Ship_." Jenny and Bob shared a look before they mouthed to each other.

* * *

**Chapter Talk**

**1\. I think the song that would best represent this chapter would be "How Far I'll Go (Reprise)" because Molly has basically dreamed of going to Auradon all her life (See the line where the sky meets the trees, it calls me), and now she gets to go, but much like Moana, she's on a mission. I also felt like the Anti-Hero club should help Molly out because they barely get any spotlight on the Descendants franchise, and honestly that's kind of sad.**

**2\. Even though we only know a little about Descendants 3, I still wanted to include somethings like VK Day and the apparent renovations to the Isle of the Lost. A little food for thought: I noticed that during the latest trailer, one of the VKs' applications said that his parents used to be a writer and a doctor, so I think that the Isle is also an acting prison for people who commit the same crimes people in real life do, like murdering , kidnapping, and malpractice.**

**3 Back in the Otherworld, we see Doy and Spin in their daily lives. Doy and his friends are talking about their plans for summer break; while Spin is being homeschooled by his older mentors with his friends. Doy thinks that he and Spin are birthday twins because of their almost similar birthdates (Doy's birthday is on August 8****th**** while Spin's birthday is on August 18****th****, based on the actors' birthdays in real life). The part with Spin and Jamie giving their shirt is similar to when Jordan dared Kaz to give Clyde his pants if he lost at video games except it's for shirts because the alternate version would raise questions from all their older mentors.**

**Anyway that is all for now. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Romance and Revelations**

**Purpledolpin05: Hey everyone, this is purpledolpin05 and Anonymousette back with another chapter.**

**Anonymousette: Brace yourself, because there are going to be a lot of feels in this chapter.**

**Purpledolpin05: Couldn't agree more, now let's get to the disclaimers then. Molly would you do the honors? **

**Molly: Sure purpledolpin05 and Anonymousnette do not own Disney or any of its characters, we only own our OCs. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Disney or any of its characters, we only own our OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Otherworld…**

"Hazelnut, where are you? You're supposed to help me chaperone the kids for their museum trip today?" Tracy walked around the penthouse.

Everyone else had their own programs. Right now, her brother Jones had a video assignment and lucky for him he was in the same team as Skylar, Oliver, Kaz, Spark (Kaz's ex), Alan Diaz and Jordan (and some guy name Gus). Bree is out with Owen to help him set up an exhibition for his art showcase. Leo was on a Marvel movie marathon day with Janelle (his girlfriend), Adam and Sakura. Chase was the only person she could talk to, even if he isn't in the best state of his own mind sometimes.

Over the last few months, Bree has also changed a lot. She started going out with guys again, she is studying fashion designing like she wanted to. She became a somewhat party animal and even bleached her hair blonde.

Kaz went out with Jordan after reconnecting with her in college. Skylar is studying to become a social worker. Oliver and Skylar finally became a couple. Kaz has become surprisingly studious and proved to be a smart student in college (his usual lazy demeanor hides his hardworking attitude beneath). Jones spends more time with Skylar, Jordan, Kaz and Oliver lately (because they are all the same age) and they are classmates in college.

"Chase…?" She walked closer to his room, but heard some noises inside and could smell a faint hint of cocaine.

The door suddenly opens, before Chase and some girl Tracy has never seen before walked out. She was about their age or a few years older; she was pretty but wore smoky makeup and was wearing flashy clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had a guest." Tracy yelped, looking away awkwardly.

"Ah, you must be the maid. The room is a bit of a mess so you should get cleaning right away." The girl gave a smug-like smirk.

"The kids aren't awake yet, so I might as well suggest you take your guest out for breakfast." Tracy told Chase in a stern tone.

"You're not his mother or his wife." The girl gave a snarky reply.

"Hey Chase, since you are busy right now. Maybe I should just take the kids out to the museum on my own later?" Tracy was mildly disappointed her friend decided to ditch her and the tweens at the last minute, but she understood that he needs time for himself too.

"Fine. Look Tori, last night was fun. But it's only a one-time deal." Chase told his date. "Besides, I am not interested in 'labels' right now. And I do not appreciate you insulting my friend."

The girl gasped, offended. Before she angrily slapped his face and left.

"And my name is _Tonia_!" she hissed before she stomped off.

"You sure know how to pick dates." Tracy joked after Tonia left.

"She was hot." Chase smirked, not even bothered that his date slapped him.

"I've seen corpses looked better." She replied in a sarcastic tone as they both laughed lightly.

"You're terrible." Chase ruffled her hair.

"I'm making breakfast." Tracy walked off. "You should take a shower too, you smell terrible."

**[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I started making some toast and pancakes, and can't forget about strawberry milk for the kiddos.

Why is it that everyone and everything around me seemed to be changing so fast, while I feel like I am the only person who stayed the same?

"Boo." I felt someone breathing down my neck.

"GAH! DU-UDE!" I yelped, before almost falling over. I turned around to find my brother, Jones.

"You're such a wimp." Jones laughed.

"Right on schedule too." Chase counted, before he and Jones fist bumped.

"So are we are still going to the Science museum today? Or I guess I could bring the kids on my own." I asked out.

"What about everyone else?" Chase looked around.

"Busy. Bree is gonna be busy helping Owen set up an art showcase. Adam, Sakura, Leo and Janelle are having movie day." I answered.

"I have evening plans with Kaz, Oliver, Skylar and Jordan. We have a group assignment due two weeks." Jones replied. "I'm totally free up until evening."

"Wanna hang out? We could bring the kids with us. It's been a while." I suggested.

"Yeah, why not? We could take them to the park. Jamie's been really good at archery, and we better give her a better place to practice before she accidentally shoots Spin one of these days." My brother nodded.

"Is it too late for me to join in too?" Chase asked me.

"No, you're always invited." I smiled back.

"Morning, Bree!" Bob walked out of his room, all dressed up, with a big old cheerful smile on his face.

"Bree is not here." Chase, Jones and I replied in unison.

"Aw man!" Bob groaned in disappointment.

"I told you." Jenny walked out of the bedroom door.

"Nobody asked you." Bob stuck out his tongue in front of Jenny, before the young tween elbowed him.

"Are Spin and Jamie awake yet?" Jones asked.

"Spin is brushing his teeth right now. Jamie just woke up." Bob replied.

"AHHH!"

"Oh no, I hope it isn't another bug incident!" Jenny groaned.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Chase went to check.

"There's a beast in here." Jamie screamed.

_"HOW DARE YOU! I WAS JUST WASHING MY FACE!"_ Spin exclaimed, before washing his face with water. "I will have you know; it takes a long time for me to look _this_ good."

"I don't see it." Jamie snorted, amused. "Now back off, I need to brush my teeth too."

"You have another bathroom down the hall." Spin stated.

_"Bob just used it."_ Jamie replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Say no more." Spin shuddered.

"It's not a bug, guys. Just your daily dose of Spin and Jamie bantering." Chase reported.

"Those two are so cute together." Jenny giggled.

"When they get married, I want to be the best man." Bob grinned, as he and Jenny laughed.

"20 bucks say they will both get married on the same day." Jones told Chase.

"Deal." Chase shook hands with Jones.

* * *

**[Molly's POV]**

I had reached Auradon Prep by that afternoon. I didn't know if my sister, Freddie, was still there, but I had to try. Freddie was my best bet. If not, I guessed my other sister, Celia, could help. I hid in the bushes, scanning the crowd of students until my eyes fell onto my sisters. They seemed to be laughing about something while they were talking, probably a joke. I didn't want to risk exposing myself, so I waited until they were done talking.

Once Freddie and Celia hugged goodbye and Celia set off to her classes, I tried to signal Freddie. "Psst, psst, Freddie." Freddie looked around. "Over here."

Freddie walked over to the bush and parted it a little. "Molly?" she whispered. "What are you doing here... Please don't tell me you broke through the barrier."

"Well..." I was about to say more when Freddie interrupted me.

"MOLLY!" Freddie shouted.

"Sshhhhhh, are you trying to give me away?" I whispered.

Freddie took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "What were you thinking?"

"I can guess how you feel about this, and I wish I had time to explain," I explained. "But Auradon is in danger."

"What do you mean by _in danger_?" Freddie asked.

"Dad and two other guys are raising an army," I answered. " They're planning on taking over Auradon. "

Freddie's eyes widened. "How do you know for sure?"

"I overheard him talking," I said. "He teamed up with the Coachman and some guy named Krane. I need to see Mal and Ben right away!"

Freddie bit her lip. "Alright." She took her red hoodie off and gave it to me. " But wear this, I don't want anyone to know you're here yet. "

I nodded as I put the hoodie on, making sure to zip it up and pull the hood over my head. I checked the book in my satchel before I got up. Suprisenly, the book had shrunk when I said the spell. I was still pretty shocked by that, but then again, my dad did turn two people into frogs.

"What's with the satchel? " Freddie asked.

"I'll explain later," I said. "Right now, we need to go."

Freddie sighed. "Fine. Follow me. And make sure to lay low." That wouldn't be too hard. We are from the Isle of the Lost after all. Once we got across campus, Freddie pressed a strange remote that made a car beep. "It's okay," she said when she saw me jump at the noise. She held up the remote, which had keys dangling from it. "They're just the keys to my car. The remote helps me find and unlock it. But no, it does not open the barrier." I looked in awe at the vehicle. Auradon was filled with strange and wonderful things. I just hoped I would get to stay when this was all over.

Once we were on the road, Freddie finally spoke. "Molly, I'm only saying this because I care. What is in that bag?"

I sighed, figuring that she would keep pestering me until I told her. "Fine, I'll tell you." I reached into the satchel and pulled out the book. "It's a book about different dimensions. Yen Sid gave it to me."

"What does dimension travelling have to do with this?" Freddie asked before dawning on what I just said. "Wait, what do you mean other dimensions?!"

"Apparently there are other dimensions besides ours," I answered as I looked through the book. "There are genderswap dimensions, animal dimensions, and... shipping dimensions?" We didn't get many channels on the Isle; in fact, the only two channels we got were Auradon News and The Dungeon Shopping Channel, so I wasn't up to date with any TV shows. As a result, I didn't know any lingo like "canon" or "ship".

"I can imagine there would be shipping dimensions," Fredde said with a chuckle. "But what does this have to do with dad and the Coachman?"

"That's how they're gathering their army," I answered. "They're kidnapping boys from other dim and using them!" I didn't feel like telling her who exactly they were after yet. I thought King Ben should know first.

"Wow, this is a new low for dad," Freddie exclaimed.

"You can say that again," I said as I looked out the window, thinking about what could lie ahead for Auradon. Maybe I was also being a bit selfish at the time, but I was also thinking of what could become of me. "Freddie, when this is all over, I don't want to go back."

Freddie pulled the car over to the other side of the road and gently held my hand. "Molly, I won't let them send you back there. I'll plead with Mal, Ben, and all of Auradon if I have to. Even if you do go back, I'll go over there and break you out myself."

I smiled. My older sisters had always been there for me. They provided a shoulder to lean on when things got particularly bad at home, and they were the only ones besides Dizzy who knew about my dreams about going to Auradon. I couldn't think of any better people to help me with this mission.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, we arrived at a place called Auradon University (I read the sign). "Well, here we are," Freddie said as we pulled into the parking lot. I couldn't help but gawk at the campus as we got out of the car. The whole place looked like a whole bunch of castles on one large field, with neatly trimmed hedges and wild flowers growing everywhere. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I just nodded. Freddie lead me through the campus entrance and into the campus. "Where do you think they could be?"

Freddie thought for a moment. "It's hard to say. That would depend on if they're done with classes yet."

Just as she said that, a petite woman who was wearing a blue dress walked up to us. "Hello, Freddie."

"Oh, hi Headmistress Merryweather," Freddie said.

Then, Merryweather looked at me. "And who is this?"

Wanting to come up with an explanation that wouldn't be too suspicious, I said the first (well, more like third) thing that popped into my mind. "I am her father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

Merryweather's eyebrows shot up in confusion before Freddie intervened. "She's just kidding. She's actually my cousin."

Merryweather's eyebrows lowered a little, but she still looked confused. "Cousin?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Her father's the bad apple of the family. The rest of us are just innocent... doctors."

I could tell that Merryweather wanted to say more, but Freddie jumped in first. "Hey, have you've seen Mal and Ben? We really need to talk to them."

"Well, their classes should be over with by now," Merryweather answered. "But I don't know where they would be."

"Thank you, it's been great talking to you, but we really have to talk to them now," Freddie said before dragging me away. Once we were out of Merryweather's hearing range, Freddie turned to me. "Really? Father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate?"

I shrugged. "I didn't want to sound too suspicious."

"And that didn't?!" Freddie whispered shouted. I just rolled my eyes as we continued walking.

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

As soon as Mal had gotten out the class, she had rushed to the library to find any books about magic. There had to be some way to reunite Ben with his brothers, even if they were in a separate dimension. She was so absorbed in searching the bookshelves that she didn't even notice Ben walking up to her until he sneezed. Mal's attention snapped towards her boyfriend as she looked over at him. "Are you okay, Ben?

Ben nodded. "Yeah, just allergies. There must be a lot of dust in the room or something. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, I..." Mal didn't want to tell Ben what she was doing. She didn't want to get his hopes up, and besides, she wanted to surprise him to. "... I'm just looking for books to help me study."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "In the magic section?

Mal shrugged. "A Lady of the Court must be prepared for anything."

Ben looked like he wasn't convinced, but before he got the chance to say something, Freddie and another girl with a red hoodie walked towards them.

"There you two are," Freddie said. "Could we talk? In private?"

"Sure," Ben said.

Mal didn't want to give up her search, but from the look on the girl's and Freddie's face, she could tell that it couldn't wait. "Alright, let's go."

Ben and Mal lead them into Ben's dorm. Even though his parents took care of a majority of his kingly duties while he was in college, he still had to do some paper work, attend council meetings, and sign any official documents.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ben asked.

"Well..." the girl said as she pulled off her hood. Now that the hood was off, Mal instantly recognized her. It was Molly, Freddie and Celia's sister. Mal hadn't hung out with Molly much, but she did run into her a couple of times when the Isle was her home. Once Freddie introduced Molly to Ben, Molly launched into a horrifying tale.

"So let me get this straight," Mal said once Molly was done with her story. "Your dad, the Coachman, and some guy named Krane are traveling throughout dimensions to form an army to take over Auradon?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, and they think that two of the boys are the key to it."

"Do you know who those boys are? " Ben asked.

Molly seemed hesitant in answering. "Well... the thing is... they might be King Ben's... brothers."

**[Ben's POV]**

I just stood there, stunned, what little memories I had of my brothers running through my mind. Once I found my voice, I spoke. "Are you sure it's them?"

Molly nodded. "It makes the most sense."

"I need to sit down," I said. I pulled out the chair from my desk and sat down, rubbing my forehead as I did so. My baby brothers were alive, and they were in danger. When they dissapeared, it was like a dagger through the heart for all of us. We searched all over the kingdom, even the Isle of the Lost, but there was no sign of them. To lessen the pain, we told the kingdom that they had died, and erased any record of their existence, as if they had never been born. However, there has always been an empty hole in my heart ever since.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely heard Mal ask if I was okay. I nodded, pulling myself together and looking at everyone. "We need to have a meeting. _Immediately_." I wasn't going to fail my brothers again.

* * *

**[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

After coming back from the Science museum, we saw Adam with Sakura, both of them were playing with her pet ferret Furball. Leo went out for the whole day with Janelle (he is visiting her parents). Then there was Bree and Owen who were flirting with each other in words I do not understand, but the word Picasso was mentioned. Jordan, Kaz, Skylar and Oliver were having double date night. Chase even got the number of some girl working at the museum gift shop. Something tells me he will be texting her all week.

"Must be lucky to be able to see the guy you care for every day." I mumbled to myself, thinking about Roman.

"Is this about Roman?" Skylar placed down the cup of hot chocolate onto the table.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jones asked, concerned.

"Maybe." I nodded, I could always count on my friends, mainly Jones since he's my only brother.

"I still think about him every now and then." I spoke out.

"It's been almost 2 years since Rodissiuss and his family vanished." Bree pointed out, "I know you had a crush on Roman but he's bad news."

"It's not a crush. I know how I feel about him." I replied in a firm tone, before I felt my cheeks turning pink, "I know that what we felt for each other, it was more than just a crush. I've always known that I loved him."

"Do you regret not joining him?" Kaz asked, after listening for a few minutes.

"He did ask me to run away with him before his family attacked the city." I remembered, "But I could never betray my friends. Even if he knew where our parents were. No matter how tempting it was, but I would never leave my friends and my kids."

"I'm sorry you had to break up, but you made the right decision." Chase spoke out.

"_Of course, you do_. You guys are totally at fault here. She left Roman because you guys opposed to their relationship." Spin pointed out; he had been listening to the conversation.

"How long have you been there?" Leo asked.

"About 5 minutes." Jamie replied, while putting on her dark blue fingerless gloves.

"Do you still think of him?" Oliver asked me.

"Yes. Of course, I do. I want to know how he is feeling right now; is he alright? Is he dating someone else already? How was his family? I wish I could know where he is? Or if he is even _alive_…? What if he's gone?" I felt my voice trembling, fearing the worst.

"If he dares to hurt you, I won't hesitate to beat him up!" Bob stated, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sure he cares about you as much as you care about him. Wherever he is." Jones told me, before I glanced at a lilac beanie Roman had given me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm sure somewhere out there is the special someone for you." Spin assured me.

"Thanks, Hurricane." I giggled, before pulling him into a headlock.

"Trace, stop it." Spin laughed.

The world around me is changing, but what remains constant is that I will always have my friends to count on, especially my brother.

"Hey how's about a movie night? We can make popcorn and hot chocolate and watch movies." I suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"YAY!" Bob and Jenny started to cheer.

"What movie shall we watch?" Adam asked.

"How about the Tecton Trilogy movie series?" Kaz suggested.

"Something with lots of scariness." Jordan replied with a smirk.

"Romance." Bree and Jenny called out.

"I just want something with animals." Adam grinned.

"How about a movie that makes me laugh." Bob asked.

"How about the 1999 DCOM, Don't Look Under the Bed?" I asked. Personally that movie is the scariest DCOM ever made, no amount of nightmares could erase some of the creepiness from the movie.

"I was gonna suggest "Mom'a Got a Date with a Vampire"." Bob nodded.

"Why? because the movie reminds you of when my friends always ruined my love life?" I joked back.

"No, Roman has always struck me as a werewolf kinda guy." Jenny argued back.

"I want to watch Disney Descendants." Jamie raised a hand, "I am always feeling Rotten to the Core."

"Mitchell Hope is pretty handsome." Bree commented.

"He looks like Spin when Spin hits puberty." Jenny stated.

"Ok, Descendants it is." I nodded.

"too bad Doy can't be here. He makes a cute Carlos." January commented, while playing with a teddy bear.

"I wanna be Jay!" Bob suggested.

"You should be Carlos. You get too scared easily." Jenny replied, while rushing to change into her Evie costume.

"Then who should be Jay? Spinny's already cosplaying as Ben." Jamie replied, as Spin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Me!" Jackie cheered, climbing down from the ceiling. At this point he has mastered his powers to manipulate gravity around him, he likes to hang out upside down like a bat sometimes.

"I wanna dress like Lonnie!" Chloe cheered.

So in the end all the tweens were dressed up as Descendants characters. Jamie was dressed as Mal, Jackie as Jay, Chloe as Lonnie, January was dressed as Jane, Bob as Carlos, Jenny as Evie, and Spin as Ben.

"Jones, Darth Vader doesn't live on the Isle of the Lost." Skylar told Jones.

"You don't know that!" Jones joked back.

* * *

**Later...**

**[Spin's P.O.V.]**

The movie is starting, the opening narrating scene changes to my favorite character, Ben.

Cece always tells me I would look just like Ben if I had green eyes.

There was something that seemed so familiar about Ben and his parents.

I saw a flash of memory in my head. I couldn't see the faces, but I heard a few voices.

* * *

_"Here's your new baby brother." a woman voice introduced me._

_"He's so small!" a voice that sounds like a boy gasped._

_"So were you when you were a baby." a man replied._

_"What do you want to name him?" the woman asked._

_"How about...Spin?" the boy suggested in a thoughtful tone._

_"Spin?" the man was surprised but confused._

_"He looks like a Spin." the boy grinned._

* * *

The memory ended before I gasped loudly.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked me.

"Talk about deja vu." I mumbled.

"I...I just felt a memory about my past. I heard a woman, a man and a boy. And the couple sounded just like Belle and Beast!" I pointed at the screen

That was also the scene Ben announced he was bringing children of the Isle to Auradon, the royal couple gasped as the Queen dropped her shawl or whatever she was holding.

"That's impossible. No human could remember their birth." Bree commented.

"I do. I was born premature because I am claustrophobic." Oliver stated.

"Ok, we did not need to know that." Jordan shuddered.

"Maybe this means you have a family out there, with a big brother, a mom and dad." Jamie replied, placing a hand over mind.

"But then, why would they abandon me? Was I a disappointment?" I mumbled out, starting to wonder if I was born a mistake.

"You are not a mistake. Everyone is unique and perfect in their own ways." Tracy assured me. I think she was talking about Jamie too.

"Ooh, Rotten to the Core is on!" Jackie tried to divert our attention.

Us kids start singing to the song, even the older Elite Force started to sing along too.

After the movie, everyone went to sleep. I was still feeling thirsty and went out to get a glass of water to drink. I saw three of my older friends outside.

I saw Tracy sitting outside by the balcony chair and was typing something on her laptop, her brother Jones was working on his presentation slides, and Chase who was enjoying a cigarette.

"You need some help with your assignments?" Chase looked over Tracy's shoulder.

"Nah, it's ok. It's rush week soon so I better get cramming." Tracy replied with a weak smile.

"So…that girl you were flirting with at the gift shop earlier, are you gonna call her?" Tracy asked him with a teasing smirk.

"Eww, don't talk about love in front of me." Jones pretended to be disgusted as Chase punched his arm.

"Ok honest opinion, what do you think of these presentation slides for my Psychology class?" Jones shrugged, before showing Chase his presentation slides.

"I think you can change the words to be less wordy and focus on the main points." Chase gave his reply.

"What are you working on?" Chase turned to Tracy.

"My video assignment. What'cha think?" Tracy showed him a short video (she told me it was a comedy sketch for her language class) as he laughed a little.

"Pretty funny if you ask me. In a good way, you could consider using some subtitles." Chase suggested.

"Even if you're no longer our mentors anymore, I'm still glad you're our friend." I heard Tracy commenting.

"And I am thankful you have you as mine." Chase replied back.

"Ahem?" Jones cleared his throat loudly. Yeah I do not like the idea of my Bionic sister dating my ex-mentor, it's just gross.

"Friend." Chase added, when he saw Jones looking a bit twitchy in the eye.

"Hey Spinny, you can stop hiding now." Jones called out.

How did he know?!

"I'm your 'big brother' too, you know." Jones teased me as he patted me in the head.

"Can't sleep?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah. Probably a bad idea to let me dorm with Bob, he was snoring out to Kiss from a Rose by Seal." I replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Should I film him snore-singing and put it up on Spotify?" Jones joked as we chuckled.

"I miss them. My parents." Tracy spoke out, looking up at the sky.

"Me too, sis." Jones nodded.

"You'll find them someday, I'm sure of it." I assured them.

A part of me feels selfish to say I hope Cece and Jones don't find out who their family is. Yes, it's immature of me but I've known these two longer than I knew any of my biological family. They deserve happiness as well, but I wish they won't forget all about me or Bob or the kids if they ever reunite with their family.

"Do you miss Roman too?" Chase asked.

"Definitely, I miss him and I still love him, even after what he and his family had done." Tracy admitted.

"Don't worry, sis, you'll find someone someday." Jones comforted his sister.

"Yeah, maybe someone who'll always keep you on your feet and knows how to fight by your side." I added.

[Somewhere far away in another world, Jay started to let out a sneeze.]

"Kinda like you and Jamie?" Chase teased.

"Yeah, like me and Jae-NO!" I gagged.

"We should all get inside and sleep now. It's like…2am. Yikes." Jones checked the time as he blinked.

"Goodnight everyone." Jones called out as he and I went to our shared room.

"Goodnight, Bros." Tracy waved as she lets out a yawn.

"Goodnight, you guys." Chase nodded, as he headed back to his own room. (Oh yeah, Mr. Davenport gave the Elite Force their own separate rooms while us former students are stuck in the 'Economic Dorms')

* * *

That night I had this weird dream I was in a forest sparring wooden swords with this tall guy who was a few years older than me, along with Doy from New York cheering us on. I couldn't see the tall man's face, but there was something about his voice that seems too familiar to me. I saw this purple haired girl teaching Doy and January how to spar, while Jamie was fencing with some girl our age I have never seen before.

"I win!" I cheered as the man fall onto the floor.

"Good job, I expect nothing less from you, Charles." The man smiled, I didn't see his face as it was blurred out, but I distinctly remember a pair of green eyes looking at me.

* * *

**Somewhere on the Isle of the Lost**

A 23-year-old young man looked around his surroundings before he made a swift exit from the hut he and his family were living. He was tall, tanned skin, with long dark hair tied into a loose bun and dark brown eyes. His name is Roman Andrews, and a few years ago he was known for the destruction of Mighty Med along with murder of several superheroes.

He avoided a crowd of teenage witches who were swooning over him. Apparently, there was a guy named Jay who looked rather identical to him, considering the fact a man named Jafar mistaken him for his son Jay.

Roman snuck out for a bit, he needed a break from his family. His family have moved to the Isle of the Lost for almost 2 years. I mean, he loves his family with all his heart; but there were times where he needed time for himself too. He walked up to a cliff by the edge of the sea, it had the best view of the sky (without the stormy clouds surrounding the atmosphere of the Isle of the Lost all the time)

"Hey Tracy, how have you been? How is your brother or your friends? Or those stuck-up friends of yours in the Elite Force? It's been almost 2 years, and I am sorry I had to leave you. But...I hope you're doing alright. I still love you and I really missed you. I wish I could be with you." He looked up at the sky before looking at a picture of his lover.

* * *

**Chapter Talk: -**

**1 In this chapter, we get to see more of Charles/Spin and his lives with his friends in Centium City. Chase has changed a lot over the last 2 years since Reese dumped him, and his inner rebel that has been suppressed over the years broke out. Tracy (the gang's teen mom friend/Big sister) still misses Roman but she won't let her feelings get in the way of helping her friends. Meanwhile Roman still misses her too.**

**2 Also some short daily scenarios that occur in the lives of Spin and his friends. Spin occasionally gets déjà vu vibes whenever he sees Descendants or Beauty and the Beast and senses a familiar feeling when he sees Beast, Belle, Maurice, and Ben. So he is getting universal hints of his own past.**

**3 So, Molly is finally in Auradon. I (Anonymousnette) figured that since Freddie was already in Auradon and could help Molly find Ben and Mal, as well as because they also had a sisterly bond, even on the Isle. We can also see that Molly wants to stay in Auradon, despite the chance that she might get sent back to the Isle of the Lost.**

**4 No doubt Ben would be shocked at the fact that his younger brothers were alive. It was so heartbreaking for him and his family had to erase them from existence and say they're dead.**

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Room Where it Happened**

**Purpledolpin05: What's up, readers, Anonymousette and I are back with a new chapter. The last few months have been pretty busy for both of us with college and life, right?**

**Anonymousette: Definitely. I can't wait for finals to end. This chapter mostly takes place in Auradon, but don't worry, Otherworld will come in near the end.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Disney or any of its characters, we only own our Original Characters and the plot of the story, enjoy.**

* * *

**[Molly's POV]**

The first thing I felt underneath me was soft, like a cloud. For a moment, I thought I had died in my sleep and gone to Heaven. I wouldn't see Auradon, but... Suddenly, my eyes shot open as I remembered everything that had happened. I wasn't in Heaven, I was in Auradon. I had done it. I had made it to Auradon and warned Ben about what my dad and the Coachman were planning, and afterwards, Freddie took me to her dorm to take a nap.

"Well, looks like somebody's finally awake," my sister said as she walked over to me.

I looked around the room. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours," Freddie answered bluntly.

I shot up into a sitting position. "Two hours?!"

Freddie held up her hands. "Chillax, you needed your rest after being up all night. Besides, you may have slept through dinner, but you didn't miss the meeting. Speaking of that, it starts in an hour, so we don't have a lot of time to get ready. You can borrow my graduation dress. It's not much, but..."

I held up my hand before she could continue any further. "I really appreciate the effort, but I'd rather just wear what I have on now. Otherwise, they might think I'm joking."

Freddie nodded. "I can see the reasoning behind that."

"But maybe you can help me with my hair?" I asked. "I'm sure it looks like a rat's nest."

Freddie giggled. "Sure, Molls." She led me to the vanity where she started to undo my braid and picked up a hair brush.

There was silence between us before I spoke. "So, that's what a bed feels like."

Freddie nodded. "Much better than the beds they had back on the Isle."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "I never had a bed, remember?"

"Well, you probably would've liked that bed better if you tried my lumpy mattress at home," Freddie said. I couldn't help but laugh. Just talking like this reminded me of old times, even if those times were on the Isle.

Once I was ready, Freddie threw a bright red ball to me, barely giving me any time to catch it. "I picked you up something at the cafeteria." The closer I looked at the ball, I realized that it was actually an apple, but it was not bruised or rotten. I attentively took a bite, surprised at the sweetness and crunchiness before quickly eating more. "Whoa, slow down there, sis. Let's get going."

I started to eat more slowly as we walked down the hall, making sure I didn't choke on my apple. "So, what are these council meetings like anyways?"

Freddie shrugged. "You'd have to ask Mal about that. She's the one who goes to the council meetings." I sighed. I hoped the crowd wasn't too bad with me. Otherwise, they wouldn't believe me, and I'd be on the Isle, back in square one.

Once Freddie and I arrived at Beast Castle, we made our way to the meeting. The room was large, with a huge U-shaped table with all of the kings and queens of Auradon sitting around it. I subtly rubbed my hands against my pants, suddenly aware of how sweaty they were. In front of the U-shaped tables was a long, rectangular table, which Ben, his parents, Fairy Godmother, and the Core Four were sitting at. I was briefly confused to why Evie, Jay, and Carlos were there, but then I remembered that ever since one of their own (Audrey, I think her name was) invaded Auradon, they had been more involved when it came to the issue of security. Freddie and I sat down at the long table as Ben stood up.

"Greetings. I suppose you are all wondering why you're here," Ben said. Everyone nodded. "Well, we have an urgent matter at hand. Molly... "

Once he motioned over to me, I stood up started to tell my story: how I found out about my dad's and the Coachman's plans to take over Auradon, how I escaped the Isle, and how I found Ben and Mal.

"Should we really trust her?" a gray-haired woman asked, with a tone of doubt in her voice. "It could very much be a trap."

"Queen Leah, I'm sure she's telling the truth," Mal reassured.

Queen Leah just ignored her. "We locked up most of those villains back on the Isle for the reason. Now that one of them had escaped, we need to reconsider whether or not VK Day encourages people to escape. And we also need to send her back."

My mouth dropped open at those words. _Send me back?_ Couldn't she see that I had come here to warn them? Didn't they know about the big risk I had taken? I couldn't go back there! No way could I still live with my father, especially after this.

Freddie put an arm around me. "There is no way that she is going back to the Isle!"

"And just who do you think you are?" Leah asked.

"_Her sister_," Freddie tartly answered. "And do you have any idea what she went through over there?! Life on the Isle ain't easy you know!"

"Well, at least you had a father," Queen Leah retorted. "My daughter was raised by fairies!"

"Enough, Queen Leah," Ben calmly stated. "We will decide Molly 's fate once this crisis is settled." He hesitated for a bit. "And there's something else too." He motioned to me.

"Um... well..." I started to say. "I also heard them talking about kidnapping two boys that might be... the lost princes of Auradon." As soon as I said that, whispered spread amongst the crowd. Belle and Beast exchanged looks that were unreadable to me. Fairy Godmother and the rest of the VK s looked shocked while Mal and Ben exchanged glances.

Finally, Queen Leah spoke up again. "See, we can see she's _lying_! Those two princes died a long time ago!"

"You know as well as anyone else that they were actually kidnapped," Ben said, but I swear I could see his eyebrow twitching.

"I know what I heard!" I shouted. "And seriously, I'm surprised you didn't know this sooner, even with _Jay _visiting the Isle." Okay, that was a little uncalled for, but Leah ticked me off so much, that I wasn't thinking.

"_JAY_!" Mal, Evie, and Carlos exclaimed.

"How come you went to the Isle without us?!" Evie yelled.

"_I swear_! I haven't been to the Isle!" Jay protested.

"Then how come Molly saw you?" Carlos retorted.

"I don't know!" Jay said.

"Then what are you implying, you mean she must've just saw someone who looked like you!" Mal questioned.

"That is ridiculous, the art exhibit that is this face _cannot_ be duplicated!" Jay scoffed.

"We will talk about this later," Mal said, but the expression on her face told me she wasn't fully letting this go. "Now, we need to direct our attention to the crisis at hand."

"But first I do have one question," Beast said as he looked at me. "Are you sure it's them?"

"Why else would he want them so badly?" I asked. I pulled out the book about different realms. "Yen Sid gave me this book. He said the princes might be in another realm."

"As if there are such," Leah scoffed.

"Actually, there are," Fairy Godmother said. "There are different dimensions throughout many worlds. Think of them as planets in an orbit. These dimensions circle around near each other, but sometimes two dimensions do collide. When they do, a portal opens for a few minutes, connecting the two dimensions. We can't tell how often this really happens, as there are many different dimensions, but the last time this happened was about eight years ago."

"But that's when Dewey was taken," Belle said with a slight crack in her voice.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Indeed, I think the kidnapper may have used that portal to commit the crime."

"So, do you think the same man kidnapped Charles too?" Ben asked.

Fairy Godmother shook her head. "There was another portal before the one the man went through, but that was months after Charles was kidnapped, so it's likely not the same man. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Evie asked.

"There are people who can travel through dimensions," Fairy Godmother answered.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. "I think Yen Sid mentioned that. He said that those people were born when two worlds collided. And the mystery man did say he kidnapped them both."

"That's right," Fairy Godmother said. "People do tend to exhibit that ability when two worlds collide, regardless of whether they have magical blood or not. And you are right about one other thing. If the man did kidnap both of the princes, then he must have that ability too."

Whispers spread across the crowd until Leah spoke again. "But the barrier blocks it, right?"

Fairy Godmother shook her head. "No, for some reason it doesn't."

Gasps erupted from the crowd before shouting broke out with the royals voicing their concerns and King Ben shouting for order. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the entire situation.

"Alright, that's _ENOUGH_!" Mal yelled as her eyes glowed green. Everyone immediately called down before she spoke again. "Fairy Godmother, do you have more records of these portals opening up?"

"Actually, I do," Fairy Godmother answered.

"Alright, how about this," Mal started. "After the meeting, Ben, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, and I will take a look at the records, and see if anyone's birthday matches up. And who knows? Maybe it will be someone among us."

"Well, can't Fairy Godmother travel dimensions?" Queen Leah remarked.

"I can," Fairy Godmother said. "But I feel that it is my duty to stay here in Auradon and help prepare for the impending attack. And I do think Mal has a good idea."

"All in favor for Mal's idea?" Ben asked the council. To my relief, the vote was nearly unanimous. "Alright. We will meet again tomorrow to discuss our findings and the matter of defending ourselves. Meeting adjourned."

Once everyone started to leave, Fairy Godmother came up to me. "Molly, since we don't have a place for you set up, you will have to stay with Celia, since you two are closer in age."

I nodded. "Okay."

Not that I minded of course. In fact, the thought of seeing my other sister again thrilled me. It had been two whole years, and yes, there was time to cross the barrier before it was closed again (thanks to my dad and Ursula), but at the time my dad had locked me in my room and forgot about me. _Again_. Luckily, I had a food stash for those kinds of incidences.

Freddie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Way to go, Molls."

"Thanks," I replied. "I just hope we're not too late."

As we were walking out, Queen Leah walked up to us. "I've seen you made quite an accomplishment."

Freddie gripped my shoulder protectively, while I stood my ground. "I did."

Leah harrumphed. "Don't think you're fooling anyone. I know your type. And besides, you look... familiar, somehow."

"Well, I should," I retorted. "My dad is Facilier."

"No, there's something more about you." She looked at me more closely before walking off, but I swear I could hear her muttering. "Those eyes. Where have I seen those eyes before?"

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

Once everyone had left, Ben turned to Mal. "That was a good idea you had there."

"Thanks," Mal said. "A future queen does anything to protect her people, right?" Well, almost anything, Mal thought, thinking back to the barrier. She could also herself for that decision. She had honestly thought that given the villains a second chance was a good idea, but she should have known not all villains wouldn't want to change.

Ben must've noticed the change in her expression. "Hey, it's my fault just as much as it is yours. And don't worry. We know better now, and once we graduate from college, we'll get married, and you'll be a great queen."

Mal smiled a bit, feeling slightly better. "Thanks Ben, though we must be the couple who's broke the record for longest engagement." Once the barrier issue was resolved, Ben and Mal had decided to enroll in college for a few years before getting married.

Just then, Beast walked up to them. "Say, I noticed that Hades wasn't here today. Where was he?" he asked briskly. Even after Hades had moved to Auradon, he and Beast still hadn't been able to get along.

"Well, he's a little…_tied up_ at the moment..." Mal answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Hades was tied up to a chair, in the Underworld, looking at the very thing that scared him even more than Maleficent. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"YOU WERE MUTTERING _HER NAME_ IN YOUR SLEEP!" Persephone yelled as she stepped out of the shadows.

"It was uh... a nightmare," Hades responded quickly. Boy, his wife was scary when she was angry.

"Suuuuure it was..." Persephone responded sarcastically with a dramatic eye-roll. "And how would you like to be a sunflower for a few hours?"

Hades gulped. "Might I remind you that there is no paternity test on the Isle?"

"Wow dad, you're acting like Uncle Zeus whenever he cheats on Hera with some mortal or nymph." A young goddess with black hair and white tips commented as she leaned against the pillars. She is Melinoe, the younger daughter of Hades and Persephone, and is the Goddess of Nightmares and Ghosts.

"Go mom!" another tall young god (Zagreus/Dionysus the God of Wine and Madness) cheered on the Queen of the Underworld. Zagreus is the firstborn son of the Underworld King and Queen, but later after his first death he was revived into Dionysus.

"Seriously, Mac, why are you covering my ears?" the youngest among Hades's offspring questioned as a young goddess with platinum white hair covered her younger brother's ears with her hands.

"Because what mom will say to dad will be…unsuitable for you, young man." The older sister, Macaria (Goddess of Blessed Death), responded.

"I'm not young, I'm 12 now." The youngest, Hadie a lanky boy with pale skin and blue hair, pouted. "And I grew up listening to all my friends curse swear words!"

"Listen to your sister, Hadie, when her Majesty is angry, she does not hesitate. Just look at the mint plant." A tall god with dark hair (Thanatos, God of Death, also Macaria's lover) assured Hadie.

"Are you kids just gonna stand there and do nothing as your mother yells at me?" Hades turned to his children, trying to beg them to talk some senses into his wife.

"Dad, we could have done _so much worse_ to your other family." Melinoe snorted, "remember what happened back when Zaggy (Dionysus), Kari and I put a stop to Minthe when she was trying to flirt with you?"

"Good times." Dionysus smiled at the old memory.

* * *

**Back to Auradon...**

"He'll be fine," Mal said. This wasn't the first argument he had with Persephone, and it won't be the last.

Once they walked to the Magical Archives, they walked in while Fairy Godmother rummaged in the drawers.

"Ah, here it is!" she said as she triumphantly pulled out a folder. She walked over and put the folder down in front of them. "This is a record of every portal that has opened in Auradon. Though I will say this: These portals open very sporadically, and they're usually years apart."

"Then we should start with the most recent one," Belle said. Fairy Godmother nodded and opened the folder to the last page. Mal leaned over as she read the dates. August 8, 2010... March 26, 2006... However, there was one date that caught her eye:

January 24, 1999

Her birthday.

* * *

Mal and Ben were off with Fairy Godmother right now, so the rest of the crew decided to check in with Jay about being off to the Isle.

"Ok Jay, spill. How long have you been sneaking back to the Isle of the Lost?" Evie and the rest of their peers were apparently interrogating Jay after Molly's claim that she had seen Jay on the Isle.

"I swear, I have absolutely no idea what Molly was talking about. I have been here in Auradon the whole time. Besides the only time I wasn't physically in Auradon was when Gil and I went travelling a few months back." Jay exclaimed.

"Then who do you think Molly was talking about, because I am very sure you are the only child your dad has." Carlos paused for a moment, still trying to process the recent information after the meeting they had.

"Molly, are you sure you saw Jay on the Isle?" Evie turned to the young girl.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I didn't mean to blurt it out earlier. But yes, I have seen someone around the Isle and he looks exactly like you, Jay."

"Gross, don't tell me you snuck back to the Isle just to hook up with those exes of yours, Yuko and Yuki (Shan Yu's eldest daughters)." Freddie questioned, her face scrunching with disgust.

"Who are Yuko and Yuki?" Jane asked.

"Shan Yu's eldest daughters." Celia Faciliar replied.

"Ugh I hate those girls. One year before the Friday 13th school dance, they stole my boyfriend Hector. I caught him cheating on me with them." Freddie started to pace back and forth at that unpleasant memory.

"Yeah remember that shrunken head Freddie showed us for the Talent Show a while back? Yeah _that's_ the head of her ex, Hector." Evie informed the rest of the older teens. Some of their Auradon friends quickly shriveled away from the Faciliar sisters by a few steps.

"Wow that sure is ONE way to get rid of an unfaithful ex-boyfriend." Audrey commented.

"First of all, why would I ever get back together with those two? They were complete psychos!" Jay crossed his arms in front of his chest, shuddering at the idea of him dating back his exes. "I have been here the whole time. I went on a trip around the world with Gil, then I came back to Auradon to get in Auradon University."

"Besides the only other person I dated not too long ago was…Lonnie." Jay's expression suddenly turned soft and a bit sad.

"That certainly did not stop Anya Tremaine from making THAT one page in the yearbook." Carlos stated. Anya Tremaine is one of the recent transfer students from the Isle, and is Dizzy's older cousin, she has this strange fixation with shipping people. Jay and Audrey were one of her ships.

"DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THAT?!" Jay shouted, having flashbacks of their mentally-insane friend.

"Why would I ever date Jay? If anything it would be Lonnie who would date him, not me." Audrey shuddered at the bad memory.

Everyone gave her a look that motioned her to not bring up the previous relationship Lonnie and Jay had.

"Look we can still argue over why would Jay go back to the Isle but right now I think we should be more focused on the fact that there is a chance Ben's younger brothers might still be out there." Evie pointed out, before the rest would start an argument.

"Yeah, they really seem to mean a lot to him," Celia said.

"Of course they do, they're his brothers," Audrey said in a "thank-you-captain-obvious" tone.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well, if it helps I can somewhat picture how he feels. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Celia and Molly." She smiled at the both of them; however, Molly had her eyes elsewhere.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Molly growled before walking off.

Celia looked in Molly's direction. "Uh oh..."

They all saw Harry Hook walking by with his friend Gil, chatting before the young Faciliar went over to pummel him.

"Why is Molly heading straight for Harry Hook?" Jay asked.

"Well, it was a few days after Cotillion," Celia started to explain. "Uma hadn't returned, and Harry was starting to become a loose cannon. So, he thought it would be fun to mug Molly."

"He _WHAT_?!" Freddie exclaimed, her eyes were twitching. She couldn't believe someone had the nerve to mess with her baby sister.

"Oh don't worry, she was fine," Celia reassured. "But Harry came back to the Fish and Chips Shop with a black eye, a broken arm, a limp, and possibly a few broken ribs."

Just then, they heard a girlish scream, followed by Molly shouting, _"COME BACK HERE, YA PIRATE!"_

Audrey scrunched her nose. "Who knew someone could do that much damage?"

"And who knew Harry Hook had a girly scream?" Chad Charming made a comment as he laughed.

"I did. Once he saw a spider on the floor when me and my dad were at Ursula's place for dinner." Jay raised a hand.

"That's my sister for you," Freddie said with a smirk.

"She doesn't always act like that," Celia said. "But if anyone tries to mug, beat her or... attack her in certain places, she will try to murder them."

"Speaking of murder, we better stop her before Leah sticks her nose in and tries to send her back to the Isle," Freddie said. Once Freddie and Celia went chasing after Molly, Evie and Carlos approached Jay.

"Sorry we brought up Lonnie earlier." Carlos apologized.

"It's ok, it isn't your fault. But I guess maybe it's better this way." Jay replied, with a shrug.

"Don't worry, I am very sure somewhere out there could be someone for you." Evie assured her brother with a side hug.

* * *

**Somewhere out there (Otherworld)**

"AHCHOO!" Tracy's nose twitched a little before she sneezed.

"Really? _Into our food_?!" Chase frowned at his friend, motioning to the rest of the friends having a dinner night.

"Sorry, _allergies_." Tracy apologized before sitting down.

"Hey, is it ok if we can go shopping tomorrow? I want to get Doy a great birthday gift." Spin raised a hand and asked.

"Sure thing, Spin, I would be happy to help you pick a gift." Jones nodded.

"I'm ok with it, I need to get some school supplies as well." Tracy thought for a moment before nodding.

"TO THE MALL!" one of the younger bionics, Chloe (formerly S-99) cloned herself before she/they declared loudly.

"Not now! Tomorrow." Bree corrected the young girl.

"JACKIE STOP SPITTING YOUR FOOD AT THE CEILING!" Oliver frowned at the young Bionic boy playing with his food.

"NEVER!" Jackie shouted back as everyone else either rolled their eyes or laughed in amusement.

"Well there goes a nice evening meal." Skylar spoke out.

* * *

**So that concludes this chapter. Sorry for not updating for a few months, life has been pretty busy for us both. Anyway onwards to chapter talk**

**Chapter Talk: -**

**1\. So, we finally get to the meeting. Apparently, Leah isn't too pleased with the fact that Molly escaped from the Isle, even though she did it for a noble cause. Then again, she would feel that way about all Isle kids. We also find out about that Jay has an apparent doppelganger on the Isle, while everyone thinks he's been going back to the Isle. And we find out about Molly's history with Harry. I was originally going to have him flirt with her, but then I realized that in this AU she is WAY younger than him, and even though Harry is a flirter, I assume he has standards. Or, at least I hope...**

**2\. So in this AU, Hades already has a family before he had an affair with Maleficent. He is (or was) happily to his wife Persephone and they have 4 kids: Zagreus (Orphic Dionysus, the eldest), Macaria (Goddess of Peaceful Death, second child. Dating Thanatos), Melinoe (third child, she is Goddess of Nightmares and Ghosts, and while much older in age she is physically younger and is 15 in human form) and Hadie (He was mentioned in the book and is only known to be one of the Anti-Heroes members and is younger than the Core Four). Persephone is NOT happy with how he had cheated on her with Maleficent and secretly had a child with her (allegedly, since there is no DNA tests on the Isle). Poor Hades, he is having as bad of a life as Douglas is.**

**3 Back to the Otherworld, we get a brief moment of Spin wanting to go shopping for Doy's birthday present. Since both the boys' birthdays are 10 days apart from each other, they would like to choose a day to celebrate their birthdays together.**

**That is all for today, thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Of Snacks, Dreams, and Plots**

**Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, it's purpledolpin05 and Anonymousette back with a new chapter. We've been pretty busy for the last few months since the previous update.**

**Anonymousette: With everything being converted to online classes, it's been extremely hectic. Hopefully, this chapter will bring a little much needed joy into our lives.**

**Purpledolpin05: On the plus side, it's been a whole year since this story has been published. So happy anniversary. Now onwards with the story. Molly, care to do the disclaimers?**

**Molly: sure thing. Anonymousette and purpledolpin05 do not own Disney or any of their characters, they only own their Original Characters and the story. Enjoy**

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a few scenes about mentions of child abuse. So proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I was sleeping soundly in my sister's dorm when I suddenly awakened by shaking. I looked up, only to see my sister's face. "Celia, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"Well, I'm feeling a little peckish, so I'm going to grab a midnight snack," Celia replied. "You in?"

I looked back at the clock; it was two o'clock in the morning. "I'm going to go back to bed. I'm tired."

Celia shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then, she walked out of the room.

I tried closing my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I tried shifting my position. I tried counting bats. I even tried staring at the ceiling; however, nothing worked. Finally, I gave up and decided to go look for Celia. I had already walked through the hallways of Auradon Prep on my way to Celia's dorm, but the hallways looked so different at night. They kind of reminded me of the dark alleyways back on the Isle, except for the moonlight shining through the windows, but that also brought a chilling feeling into the halls.

I quickly ran through the halls in search of Celia. I was so creeped out that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The next thing I know, I ran into someone, toppling onto the floor.

"Get off me!" the person underneath me shouted.

I instantly recognized the person's voice. "Celia?"

As soon as we were untangled from each other, Celia looked at me. "Molly?" Then, she smirked. "Looks like you decided to come after all."

I shrugged. "Couldn't get back to sleep."

"Well, follow me then," Celia said.

As we walked, I started to ask her questions. "So, how do you like it here?"

"It's pretty good," Celia answered. "The classes are nice, except for Remedial Goodness. That one's kind of boring."

I raised an eyebrow. "Remedial Goodness class?"

Celia nodded. "Yeah, apparently it's to teach VKs how to be good. Luckily, I passed and won't have to take it again."

"But what if you never wanted to be evil in the first place?" I asked.

Celia shrugged. "It's mandatory. You have to take it anyway. Even Dizzy had to take it." Sheesh, even after everything Mal and her gang have done, people still don't trust us. Then again, thinking back to some VKs, such as Zevon, I could guess why.

Celia led me into the kitchen, where Freddie was already rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey Freddie," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out," Freddie answered with a shrug. "I figured we could make this sister time, since we haven't hung out in forever."

"Consider this a welcome to Auradon party," Celia added.

"Wait, you were in on this too?" I asked; however, before Celia could answer, Freddie pulled a large chocolate cake out of the refrigerator.

"Look what we have here," she said as she put the cake on the table.

"Ooo, Molly, you're in for a treat," Celia said as she rubbed her hands. "Let's dig in!" Freddie grabbed a knife and cut a few slices into the cake before putting one on a plate and handing it to me with a fork.

I took a bite into it. It was the sweetest, most delicious cake I have ever tasted. It was so moist and creamy all at the same time. "It tastes really good without the flies and dirt."

Freddie smiled. "Uh huh, we thought you might like it."

As we ate the cake, Celia turned to Freddie and I. "So, how's dad doing?" Freddie and I exchanged looks. Celia had always been dad's favorite. He always spoiled Celia, always remembered her birthday, and our fridge was covered in her voodoo dolls, which was my specialty. Then again, that was the Isle for you; the parents either treated you like dirt, or they picked their favorites. Not to mention that there was that incident where dad and Ursula tried to take over Auradon.

Celia was heartbroken when the barrier was brought back up. She almost went back to the Isle, but Freddie convinced her otherwise, on one condition: that she would be allowed to visit dad. Although, the kids on the Isle also benefited from that condition. It was because of Celia that everyone found out that a lot of VKs were actually still on the Isle when the barrier was brought back up, leading to the reintroduction of VK Day.

After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke. "He's doing good. Still doing what he always does."

Celia seemed to detect that something was up. "He's still neglecting you, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Whenever Celia visited, dad either shut me in my room or made sure I was out of the house. Considering that she thought I was imaginary until we were five, I wondered if she had thought I was dead when she came to visit.

"I'm really sorry," Celia said. "If I knew you were still on the Isle when the barrier was taken down, I would've made dad go back for you."

I shook my head. "It's fine. By the way, what excuse did dad use for forgetting me when he was over here?"

However, before Celia and Freddie could answer, a boy wearing pajamas walked into the room, looking shocked and somewhat angered. "That was supposed to be my project for Home Ec class!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Home Ec class? Isn't that more of a thing for girls?"

"Just because it's a new class, doesn't mean you have to take it, Thomas," Celia said. "Or did you take it as a cake class?" The three of us laughed at that.

Thomas put his hand on his hips. "If I recall Celia, you only took the class for the sweets!"

Celia shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"At least it's better than Life Skills Without Magic," Freddie said.

"Tell me about it," Thomas responded. "That one is a bore. Anyway, baking is an art form. It is an essential-"

"Part of the Auradonian life, we know, we know," Celia interrupted. "We're getting the hang of it."

"Not me," Molly said. "On the Isle, we don't really bake."

Thomas's face softened a little. "You're from the Isle of the Lost?"

"Of course she is," Freddie said defensively. "She's our sister."

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Celia added.

"It's kind of hard to see in low lighting!" Thomas protested.

"Guys, it doesn't matter now," I said. "Besides, now that I'm in Auradon, I can enjoy this delicious cake." I popped another piece of cake into my mouth.

"Really?" Thomas said.

Looking at his pajamas, I saw another opportunity to tease him. "Are those little frogs on your pajamas?"

Thomas threw his arms up into the air as he exclaimed. _"I give up!"_ The three of us couldn't help but laugh as Thomas stormed off.

* * *

Belle opened her eyes and found herself standing in an unfamiliar room. It was old and dusty. But she wasn't the only one in the room, she spotted a tween boy. He looked rather similar to Ben when he was younger.

"Oh no, not this again…" The young tween didn't seem happy about being stuck in the dark room.

Belle noticed that the tween boy seemed uncomfortable about being in the room, he looked...terrified.

Outside the room, they heard the door opening before being slammed shut loudly.

"I can't believe I lost all the money AGAIN!" a gruff voice grumbled out groggily, it sounded like whoever was talking was drunk. A thump was heard, before the two heard something being broken to pieces.

"STUPID CHAIR!" the man cursed out loudly. "Where is my worthless wife when I need her to clean up this dump hole!"

A silent beat, before the drunk man started to laugh maniacally.

"Oh right, Maria is gone. I sold her off when I lost my gambling money to pay my debts."

Belle frowned, whoever was outside that door was just cruel and evil. She turned her gaze to the tween boy, who started curling into a ball under the vanity.

"Child, are you ok?" Belle approached the trembling boy.

"Shh." The boy whispered out, hushing Belle to be quiet.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked, with a soft tone. She wanted to comfort the boy.

"He's gonna find me. I can't let him see me." He whispered back, he was starting to shiver.

"Who is he?" Belle asked, worried.

"My foster dad. He is evil." The tween boy whispered over, this lady seemed like a good person. Spin wasn't sure why, but there was something that seemed familiar and almost comforting about this lady.

An illusion forms, and it seemed to be the memory fragment of a young toddler being beaten up by a shadowy figure. Belle caught a small glimpse of a birthmark that is shaped like a rose petal on the toddler's left shoulder blade. That was the royal birthmark her second-born son had when he was born.

She turned her gaze back to Spin, could it be? Could he be Charles?

"What's your name?" Belle asked him.

"Spin." The tween boy, Spin, replied. He seems to trust this lady enough if he could tell her his name.

"Let's get out of here, before he catches you." Belle told Spin, she noticed how terrified the boy is from that horrible so-called foster father of his.

"It's no use." Spin seemed discouraged from escaping. Belle has a feeling that this young boy has been mistreated many times.

"Spin, channel your courage on the inside and face your fears. I know there is a brave kid in there somewhere! I know I just met you, but I know that you are a really brave and strong boy. And I believe in you." Belle gave Spin an encouraging and motivating speech to try and lift his spirits. It seemed to have given the tween boy some hope.

"Ok, I'll try." Spin nodded.

It took a while, but Belle and Spin managed to sneak out of the room, and saw that Spin's foster father was snoring on the sofa, with a few empty bottles of alcohol on the floor.

Spin had briefed Belle about the premise of his so-called home. They lived in a dingy apartment unit in a really bad neighborhood, the foster father (Paul) often moved from place to place because of owing money from loan sharks.

This place seemed to be the last place Spin remembered living with his foster dad before he was sold off to Victor Krane by his foster father in favor of getting a large sum of money so he can run off with his new girlfriend. Don't ask, but Paul was a horrible person. He was willing to sell off his wife to pay his debt to the loan sharks.

'This was no place for any child to be raised in. No child deserves to grow up like this…' Belle thought, glaring at the snoring drunken man.

"Ok, he never locks up the doors, because there is hardly anyone living in this apartment, save for that one old crazy cat landlady from downstairs, so we can sneak out of the door while he is sleeping." Spin told Belle about his plan.

"You have never tried to run away from him before?" Belle asked him.

"This is just a nightmare I keep having. Can't believe I am telling someone I never met about this. I have nightmares about my foster father. Everytime I ended back here again, I would try to escape but I always got caught and whenever I saw him...I just felt helpless like a little kid again." Spin started to tremble, he felt useless and weak whenever he faced his foster father in his nightmares.

"I know you are terrified. I am scared too. I have my own fears and nightmares. But you know what, facing your fears is one of the many ways to become brave. But this is not real, he is not real right now." Belle spoke to him, before she cradled the tween boy in her arms. Poor Charles, he does not deserve this kind of childhood. What kind of monster would ever mistreat a child like this?

"So now that he is sleeping, we should sneak out, then you will be free." Belle told Spin, who nodded. "Grab something you can use as a weapon. Quickly and quietly."

Spin grabbed a wooden leg off the broken chair, while Belle settled on a crowbar left out in the open off a toolbox.

They started to leave the room quietly, and reached for the door. The door gate creaked open, as Belle motioned Spin to leave first while cautiously aiming the crowbar at Paul in case he made a move. They both sighed in relief as they made their way out of the home.

However, in a few seconds, Paul woke up when he realized that someone was outside his home.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, getting up.

"Hurry!" Belle turned to Spin as they started to run. That monster of a man caught up with them after a moment.

"Who are you?! And why were you kidnapping my child?" Paul demanded, as he gripped Belle by a wrist.

"LET HER GO!" Spin called out, getting furious.

"YOUR child? Can't you see that he wants nothing to do with you?! He doesn't want to live with you!" Belle barked back, as she whacked the man with the crowbar, leaving a bruise.

"Now you're asking for it." Paul yelled, before he could attack Belle. A whirlwind shoved him away.

"Huh, never thought I could still use Bionics here." Spin mumbled in disbelief and mostly amaze. If he knew it was THAT easy to use his powers in his sleep, he could have fought back a long time ago.

"Ok lady, grab on, we're escaping. It might get woozy." Spin told Belle to hold on tight, as he spun them both away.

"I don't think I can get used to that." Belle was dizzy after Spin had spun them to safety.

"Thank you." Spin turned to the lady.

"It was nothing, I could not let that monster get away with what he did to you." Belle smiled back. He had a bit of Beast in him, especially for his temper.

"SPIN! THERE YOU ARE!" from afar, there were a few people waving at Spin. It was his friends and siblings.

"Who are they?" Belle asked.

"My friends and my siblings. We're not biologically related, but we all grew up together when Krane took us all in." Spin waved back at his friends.

Belle noticed that there was a tall and plump boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a young girl with short back hair cut in a bob with brown eyes and a beauty mark beneath her left eye, and another girl with dark skin, dark eyes and large curly hair. They were accompanied by two older teens and a few young children.

"Where were you? You missed out when Bob ran into a tree when he was catching the football." the girl with big hair complained.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Spin argued back, Belle could tell that they like each other. It kinda reminded her of when Beast and her first met.

"Goodbye, Spin." Belle smiled at her son, he seemed so happy to be back with his friends. She felt herself waking up, as her consciousness slowly faded away from this dream.

* * *

_Meantime…_

Beast opened up his eyes and found himself in a nursery room of some sort. He saw a young boy sitting by a table, reading a book. He looked about 7 years old. The young child was absorbed in his book and didn't seem to be paying attention. At first, Beast thought it was his son Ben as a child, but this young boy here has brown eyes rather than green.

"Hey there, little guy, what are you reading?" He wanted to approach the young boy, before a group of bullies started taunting the young boy. The boy can't seem to notice him, perhaps Beast was just an illusion or not physically able to communicate with the kid.

"Psh, what is Freaky Friedman reading?" One of the older big kids sneered at the young boy, before his other friend snatched the book.

"Beauty and the Beast? That's for babies!" the other older kid taunted the young boy.

"Give it back! It's my grandpa's gift for me!" The young boy began to shout, reaching to grab the book.

"Why should I? Fairytale stories are for little girls." the bully sneered, before he kept hurling insults at the young boy.

"Stop it!"

Doy cried out, trying to reach out to grab his book back.

"If you keep picking on Doy, I'll report you to the principal!" Another boy with curly brown hair (Auggie Matthews) shouted out. It must be a friend of Doy's.

"Oh I'm so scared." The two bullies weren't fazed by the threat, before one of them started to rip out some of the pages of the book. Doy's eyes started to water but were soon replaced with rage.

Up until then, Doy had been quiet and seemed powerless when the bullies were picking on him. But now he was clenching his fists, his body was shaking, he looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"It's gonna be ok. Emma's gone to tell the teacher about this." A tall girl with wavy blonde hair assured Doy.

It took Beast by surprise, but Doy suddenly charged at the bullies to fight them.

There was something about the young boy that reminded Beast of himself when he was younger and had his angry tantrums. But Doy also reminded the older man about his wife Belle as he is quiet and enjoys reading.

"Man, who'd ever thought Doy Friedman has his angry times?" One girl with blonde hair (Ava Morganstein) raised her eyebrows, taking a moment to process that their sweet friend had an angry side.

"I do. Whenever my mom calls him by his full name." Auggie (the boy with curly brown hair) told his friends.

"Go Doy!" A larger boy (Frankie, one of their classmates) cheered loudly as a crowd started to grow around the fighting children.

Could this be Dewey? His youngest son. He's grown so much since the first time Beast laid eyes on the newborn baby.

It took a while but the teacher as well as the headmaster had to call the two bullies and Doy into the headmaster's office.

While Beast admitted that fighting the bullies was uncalled for, but Doy reminded him so much of Belle, and it looks like Doy has a bit of his father's temper in him as well.

"Maybe someday I will get to see you again, my son." Beast smiled fondly at Doy, before he felt himself waking up.

* * *

_Morning time, in Belle and Beast's chambers._

Belle and Beast both woke up from their dreams, only to realize that it was morning. It was rare for them to both wake up at the same time.

"Good morning, Belle." Beast gave his beautiful wife a smile.

"Good morning honey." Belle returned a weak smile at her husband, trying to get a grasp of what she dreamt about, it felt so vivid and realistic.

"I saw him." Beast turned to his wife

"Who?"

"Our son, Dewey. He is beautiful, you should have seen him. He's just like you, Belle." Beast turned to his wife, and began to describe his encounter with his son.

"Are you alright?" Beast noticed his wife seemed a bit less than happy. He held his wife close in his arms. "Bad dream?"

"It's a long story. But I saw him. Charles. He goes by the name Spin. He had a terrible childhood with a horrible foster father who abused and traumatized him." Belle started to cry a bit at the memory of her son suffering and she wasn't able to do anything about it.

"Hey, don't cry. Look, if we are able to dream about our sons, it means that there is still hope. It means that there is still a chance that we will be reunited with them again." Beast tries to comfort his wife, even though he was surprised and horrified to learn that their second son had suffered an abusive childhood. He cupped his wife's face before kissing her on the forehead.

It was a strange night for them to be dreaming about their lost sons, but by seeing them in their sleep, it made them both feel closer to their missing sons for the first time in many years of hiding their grief behind smiles and a strong forte.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

**Tania's POV**

I wiggled my way through the ducts, a flashlight in my hand as I tried to keep track of my bearings. Cynthiana was attending a council meeting with his parents today, and since I was too young to attend, I had to sneak into the castle in order to prank him after the meeting.

What? Cynthiana is a jerk.

The first few times he babysat me, he spent the entire time on his phone and did NOTHING! Then when the VKs came, he became an even bigger jerk, not to mention he teamed up with evil Stefan (Audrey). So, I decided that he must be punished.

Anyway, to get inside the castle, I figured that the best option was to crawl through the air ducts. I was beyond relieved when I saw a light coming from the current air duct I was in, but as I crawled closer, I heard voices coming in through the vent.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Alright, let's go over the plan again," Ben said. He had called his parents, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Molly, and Molly's sisters to his office to discuss the plains before the meeting.

Mal nodded. "So, since I just recently found out that I have the potential to travel across dimensions, Fairy Godmother will be giving me lessons for the next few days. After that, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I will head out to find the lost princes and recruit an army of our own."

"I'm coming too," Molly said as she stepped forward. "I'm the one who discovered the Coachman's plan in the first place, so it makes sense that I help out too."

Freddie put her hand on Molly's shoulder. "Molly, are you sure about this? The last-"

Molly held up her hand. "The last time I was seven years old. I'm twelve now. Besides, I got off the Isle okay, didn't I?"

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, I guess you did."

"What happened last time?" Celia asked. Freddie and Molly looked at each other. Celia couldn't know, not yet.

Molly shook her head. "Nothing, it's not important right now."

Celia didn't look convinced, but before she could say anything else, Ben cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I'm interested in coming too."

"Son, no," Beast sternly said. "As King of Auradon, you need to stay here right now."

"But dad-" Ben started to say, but his mother interrupted him.

"Ben, your father is right," Belle gently said. "I know you want to be reunited with your brothers as much as we do, but with the impending invasion, Auradon needs you here right now."

Ben sighed, clearly disappointed, but not willing to put up a fight. "I suppose you're right."

Mal walked up and placed her hand on her fiancé's shoulder. "Don't worry Ben. We'll find your brothers and bring them home."

"So, is there anything else we need to know about?" Carlos asked.

"Well, there is one other thing," Molly said, with her voice trailing off. "The guy who was talking to the Coachman... might be married to Maleficent."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"How is that possible?!" Mal asked. "The last time I saw her she was still a lizard!"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know how supernatural biology or reproduction works!" Molly exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Plus, from what I have overheard, that madman mentioned something about his children."

Mal just stared into space once she heard Molly's statement.

"Mal, are you ok? You just zoned out for a few seconds." Jay snapped his fingers in front of Mal.

"Sorry, I just can't wrap my head around the fact my mom escaped somehow, got married and now has kids." Mal replied, "I always thought she is incapable of feeling love."

"Clearly that is not the case if she can turn back into her original size," Carlos commented under his breath.

"We can figure that out later," Beast said. "Right now nobody can know this. The last thing we need is people panicking more."

However, little did they know that there was an eavesdropper in their mist.

* * *

**Well that is all for this chapter, it has been quite an eventful chapter for all the next chapter is where the real adventure takes place, so stay tuned. **

**Chapter Talk: -**

**1\. So, we finally get to see a bit of sisterly fluff between the Facilier sisters, especially since Molly hasn't seen her sisters since they left for Auradon, and since her dad kept locking her in her also get to meet Thomas, who is actually the son of Tiana and Naveen and Tania's older brother. The cake idea came from Descendants 3, but there is a slight reference to Descendants 1 if you squint hard enough.**

**2\. In this chapter, we get to see Belle and Beast dreaming about their sons Charles (Spin) and Dewey (Doy). Belle dreamt of her son Spin who is revealed to have an abusive childhood from his so-called foster father; while Beast dreamt of his youngest son Doy who has a relatively normal and happy childhood. So yeah Spin has the shorter end of the stick compared to his brothers, but he ends up with a happy family later on (when adopted by Krane and meets his later friends and Bionic siblings) but resents his foster family for abandoning him.**

**3\. We did debate on whether Ben would join the adventure or not, but then decided that since there was an impending invasion, it would be better if he stayed in Auradon for the time being (A: *cough* and we flipped a coin *cough*. P: the coin did NOT want Ben to go). We also find out that Maleficent got remarried and had more children, which Mal is NOT happy to learn about.**

**Well, that is all for the chapter. Thank you for reading. Feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review down below and tell us what you think about this chapter. Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Whole New World**

**Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, we are back for another chapter update**

**Anonymousette: This is the moment you've all been waiting for… the moment where they cross the threshold! So, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Jones: Jay, I see your hand raising up**

**Jay: No I am no- (cues Jones stepping on his foot) OW! Ok fine. Anonymousette and Purpledolpin05 do not own any of the Disney characters or the shows and movies, they only own their Original Characters and the story. Enjoy. Now if you'll excuse me I need a bag of ice.**

* * *

_**Previously on "The Lost Siblings",**_

After overhearing her father talking to The Coachman and a new villain (Victor Krane) about their new plan to overthrow Auradon, Molly Faciliar manages to escape from the Isle of the Lost with the assistance of the Anti-Heroes Club.

Upon reaching Auradon, Molly revealed to King Ben and his fiance Mal as well as the royal members, Fairy Godmother and the Core Four members about the villains' new plot as well as news about the two missing young princes of Auradon being still alive in another dimension.

Now, Auradon is planning its defenses and war strategies against the Isle's war plans as well as enlisting Mal and her friends/companions to journey and find the missing princes, before the Coachman does.

* * *

**Present moment**

The announcement of Mal and her friends departing to the Otherworld was kept on a low profile to avoid the media and others from knowing about the news of the Missing Princes still being alive.

After the events of the Cotillion, King Ben and Fairy Godmother had kept a strict leash on the media press of constantly stalking Mal to avoid another outburst. And to be honest, it was extremely rude and scary to be stalked by the press members 24/7. Which was why there was a private send off near the Enchanted Lake with just Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, and Molly's sisters.

"You have the book with you, right?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Molly nodded as she adjusted the backpack straps. "Yep, it's right in here." Mal and Molly had looked over the book while Mal was learning how to dimension travel, but they decided that it would be a good idea for them to take it along with them, just in case.

"As well as plenty of snacks and water," Mal added.

Freddie walked up to Mal and the group. "Just make sure to take care of my baby sister, okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," Evie reassured.

However, Molly frowned. "Freddie, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Don't remind me," Freddie said. "It seems like yesterday I was changing your diapers." Facilier never cared for his youngest daughter, so Freddie basically raised her.

"Freddie!" Molly said, clearly embarrassed.

Celia walked up and hugged Molly. "Just be careful, okay?"

Molly hugged Celia back. "Don't worry, I will."

Meanwhile, Mal looked at Ben. "Don't worry Ben. We will find your brothers."

Ben nodded. "I know you will."

"Well, guess we should get going now," Carlos said. "Remind me of how we're going to be communicating again."

"Fairy Godmother put a charm on our phones in case we ever got separated," Mal explained.

"And luckily, Freddie let me borrow her phone, so we're all set," Molly added.

"Well, let's get going then," Jay said, before he took one of the large bags and commented in a teasing tone at his friends. "Strange, this one feels heavier than when I packed it yesterday! Evie, are you sure you didn't pack up your entire clothing line?"

"Very funny," Evie rolled her eyes as she slapped Jay in the shoulder lightly.

"I could help you carry it," Molly said as she grabbed the strap.

"Good luck," Fairy Godmother said. "And all of you be careful."

Mal nodded. "We will." Once they had said their goodbyes, there was a flash of light, signalling that they had left Auradon behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Otherworld...**

It was a regular day for the teens and kids living in the Centium City Penthouse, until the four tweens received news.

"_SCHOOL_?!" The four kids exclaimed when they heard the news.

"Why do we need to be enrolled in school?" Spin asked in a tone of annoyance. He was never the smart student to begin with, so what was the point of needing to go back to focus on his education?

Not to mention that it was 3 months until summer break, enrolling into a public school in the middle of the school year just seemed rather inconvenient.

"I thought the whole point of graduating the Bionic Academy is just to _avoid _situations like us kids going to school again," Bob pointed out as Spin and Jenny nodded.

"I haven't gone to public school since I got suspended for pranking some kid who kept bullying me," Jamie raised a hand and pointed out.

"You got kicked out of Normo school?" Spin was surprised, but mostly amused.

"Nope, superhero middle school, Mighty Middle School. It is located near Mighty Med, and I got in with mom's employee discount. My mom would send me to school there while she works, so it is easier for me to travel from home to school to my mom's workplace. I have been homeschooled since Mighty Med got destroyed." Jamie pointed out, before she quickly apologized.

Mighty Med was destroyed by Roman and Riker, the eldest twin sons of superhero-later-supervillain Rodissiuss.

"It's ok. We cannot change what has happened," Tracy shrugged with a calm expression.

After the events of Mighty Med's destruction, it took a while for the remaining employees and the superheroes had to go into hiding. Jamie's mother had to temporarily homeschool her daughter while working part-time as an accountant for one of their friends' companies.

"Why do we need to go to school? We have _mentors _around," Jenny pointed out. She was used to being homeschooled by Chase, Bree, Adam, Leo as well as their older friends Tracy and Jones.

"Well, you need to remember that some of your mentors are starting college so they can't have all the time to teach you. Plus, you need proper education with kids your own age."

"But to a Normo school? That's lame." Jamie yawned.

"Well I went to Normo school! I turned out fine." Oliver tried to pipe in and give the younger kids a better perspective of going to school.

"That is because you're smart," Bob exclaimed. "Think about us kids with learning disabilities!"

"Bob, you _do not_ have a learning disability," Jenny frowned at him, trying to not make him feel worse about himself.

"Then explain why I failed art class!" Bob mentioned.

"Because you painted the grass and tree leaves red," Spin pointed out.

"I am colour blind!" Bob exclaimed.

"I know this is a hard decision to make, but given the fact that almost everyone here has decided to further study or have a job, it can be hard for someone to be around all the time," Douglas Davenport pointed out.

"But I like being homeschooled," Jamie spoke out. She likes spending time with her best friends, which is saying something as she's never been the type to make friends easily back when she was younger.

"Look, we have all talked this out and agreed that you kids should continue your studies in public middle school," Tasha stated, trying to convince the younger tweens to go back to school.

"By 'we', me and Jones were clearly not included in the discussion." Tracy raised a hand; she had been pretty busy with school and homeschooling the youngsters lately to even know that her former mentors and the adults (including the legal guardians: Madam Tsuki and Jamie's mother) had decided to send the kids back to middle school.

"Ok, fine but if these kids get bullied or don't like middle school, we pull them out within the first month they're there," Jones pointed out.

"Come on, going back to public school won't be that bad. You will get to socialize with people your age and you would need to learn to control your powers and emotions better," Donald Davenport added.

"Then again, Adam did set the school Dingo mascot on fire on their first day in school, Bree was briefly the bearded lady for school picture day, Chase lost to Principal Perry in a Mexican wrestling event for their school talent show. And Skylar ended up causing a bit of a ruckus on her first night out at Oliver's old high school by accidentally ruining the Valentine's Day fair." Tracy quipped in, listing the high school experiences of her friends/former mentors off her fingertips.

"Again, how do you know so much about our lives?" Kaz questioned, baffled.

"The less you know, the better," Jones replied on the behalf of his sister as they both shared a grin and fist-bumped each other.

"This is so exciting; I haven't taken Jamie to back-to-school shopping for a while." Bernice spoke out, as Jamie smiled back at her mom.

"You could use a haircut, Spin." Jenny turned to Spin and teased him. Over the last few months, Spin's short hair has grown longer and messier.

"No!" Spin protested.

**Meanwhile...**

Once the light faded, the Cour Four found themselves in the middle of a sidewalk, surrounded by people strolling on the sidewalk. The streets were lined with French style buildings, and jazz music filled the air.

"Wait, are we in New Orleans?" Carlos asked.

"I think we are," Mal answered, realizing that she had probably just teleported them to a different part of Auradon. "Dragonsnaps! I thought I had gotten the hang of this by now."

Evie put her hand on Mal's shoulder. "Don't worry, you've only trained with Fairy Godmother for a few days. I'm sure you'll get it right the next time."

Mal nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks E."

"Before we go," Jay said. "Shouldn't we do a roll count to make sure none of us got separated?"

"Good idea Jay," Mal said before she started to call out their names. "Evie?"

"Here."

"Jay?"

"Here."

"Carlos De Vil?"

"Here."

"Molly Faciliar?"

From a distance, there was a girl with tanned skin and long wavy brown hair talking to a group of teens. She heard someone calling her name before responding.

"Yes?" Molly (Eastman) Faciliar called out.

"Ah, see there is she." Jay approached the girl who responded to Molly's name, that girl turned around.

"Uh why were you calling my name? I don't even know you." The girl, Molly (Eastman) Faciliar had a confused look on her face. This Molly looked nothing like the Molly the Core Four knew, this Molly was older and taller, she had soft hazel eyes in comparison with their Molly's green eyes.

"_Crud! Wrong Molly!"_ Jay apologized. "Sorry, you have the same name as our friend."

"Wait, _your _name is Molly Faciliar too?" Mal blinked, "Man, how many kids does Dr Faciliar have?!"

"Looks like about five," Carlos said as four other teenagers approached, looking nothing like the Facilier kids they knew. It was clear that Mal had actually taken them to another dimension.

"We are definitely not in our Auradon anymore," Jay said.

Mal nodded. "Definitely not."

One of the teens, who had brown hair with a pink streak in it, walked up to them. "Why does that guy look like you, Molly?"

"C'mon Molls, we're gonna be late for my girlfriend's welding show." The oldest of the Faciliar siblings was a tall dark man with a strange accent. The alternate Faciliar siblings included a tall pretty Latina girl (Nikki from Dog With A Blog), a girl who looks a lot like Uma but with dark hair and wore glasses (Gabby from How to Build a Better Boy) and the snarky brunette girl with pink streak (Cleo from Invisible Sister).

Carlos turned to Jay. "Why does that girl kinda look like you, Jay?"

"Impossible, this face cannot be duplicated," Jay said with a grin.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Let's just go and find Molly before she gets mad at us for losing her."

Mal nodded. "Definitely. I'll call her." She dialed Molly's phone number, hoping Molly was okay and not too far from them.

**Meanwhile on the other side of New Orleans…**

The real Molly Facilier found herself in a similar area, except with a large building about a mile in front of her.

"Huhn, guess it worked," Molly said, not knowing what New Orleans looked like. Her dad barely talked about it in front of her, and at times described it as a dismal place. She looked around, searching for the rest of the group. "Except, where is everyone else?" She tried to walk to the building to see if they had ended up there, but something weighed her down. She turned around to see that she was still holding onto the bag that Jay was having trouble with. Well, if she was lost, at least she had some of the supplies. She tried to lift it again, but she could barely lift it off the ground. She knelt down next to the bag. "What the heck is in… GAH!" As soon as she opened the bag, a small girl with curly black hair sat straight up, causing Molly to jump back and fall on her bottom.

The little girl frowned. "Excuse me? I'm the _BACK UP_!" Tania did a flashy pose after her speech.

Molly's eyes widened once she realized who the little girl was. "Tania?!" Since she had stayed in Auradon for a few days, Molly had gotten to know some of the citizens there, including Tania.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Tania replied with a lopsided grin.

"Oh man, your parents are going to kill me!" Molly groaned in frustration.

Tania held her hands up. "Chillax, I left a note."

"A note?" Molly said in disbelief. "You really think that would get us off the hook?"

Tania just shrugged.

_**Random flashback to the night before…**_

It was late at night at the dorms. Tania's older brothers, Taylor (face claim: Tyrel Jackson Williams) and Thomas of Maldonia (face claim: Nathaniel Potvin), were playing video games when Tania walked in.

"Hey Thomas, Taylor, I need to tell you something." Tania began.

"Uh yeah sure, I'm all ears, Nia." Taylor replied, not really paying attention towards his little sister, because he and Thomas were playing video games.

"Oh yeah, spill the beans, Tania." Thomas nodded, also not really paying attention.

"I'm gonna run away and save the world." Tania declared, only to respond with her brothers looking at the TV, she crossed her arms and asked out, "Are you even listening?"

"Sure we are! Good luck, Nia." Thomas replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, have fun with that." Taylor nodded, waving a hand dismissively.

"Ok, goodnight, Tay and Tom." Tania smiled and left.

_Wow, it's so supportive and cool of her brothers to be so calm about her daring adventures._

_**Present moment**_

"They know where I am. Besides, I told my brothers; they were cool with me saving the world." Tania shrugged a bit.

Before Molly could say anything else, her phone rang. "Don't move a muscle." she said to Tania before picking up her phone. "Hello?"

"Molly?" Mal's voice said over the phone.

"Mal?" Molly asked. "Where are you?"

"We're in New Orleans," Mal answered. "Where are you?"

"Anyway, it seems like the trip backfired anyway," Tania added. "I'm sure that building across the street is my parents' restaurant."

"Hang on," Molly said as she covered the lower part of her phone with her hand. "Are you completely sure, Tania?"

"Of course, I know New Orleans like the back of my hand." Tania crossed her arms and started bragging.

Molly put the phone back up to her ear. "I'm all the way at the other side of town!"

"Okay, are there any landmarks near where you are?" Mal asked.

"Well, Tania said that she recognized the restaurant her parents run," Molly answered.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mal exclaimed, shocked by the news, "Why is _Tania _with you?!"

"She stowed away in one of the bags! In fact, if you want to hear her side of the story she's right-" Molly turned to the bag, but Tania wasn't standing next to it anymore. She looked up to see Tania running across the street towards the restaurant. "Gotta go!" She hung up the phone, and started running after Tania. _"TANIA! YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING ACROSS THE STREET WHEN THERE ARE CARS AROUND!"_

**Back with Mal and co…**

"Okay…" Mal put her phone away before turning back towards her friends. "There near a restaurant that resembles Tiana and Naveen's restaurant."

"Which part of New Orleans is that in?" Carlos asked. "This is why we need a map!"

"There were maps of some of the dimensions in Yen Sid's book, but Molly has it," Mal explained.

Jay sighed. "If only there was a map stand here."

"We should check if our phone GPS works here," Carlos suggested. "Since Fairy Godmother has traveled across dimensions before, she should have also put a spell on the GPS."

Evie took out her phone and tapped at the screen. After a few minutes, she looked up. "Oh they're near the eating joints a few streets ahead."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Why eating joints?"

Jay shrugged. "Tiana and her husband run a restaurant around the area; that's all I can remember."

About a year ago, when Jay and Gil were on their gap year and travelling around the world, they passed by New Orleans at one point for the Mardi Gra festival and spent an evening eating at Tiana's Palace.

Evie walked up to a boy with dark hair and glasses (Joey Rooney). "Excuse me, which way leads to Tiana's Restaurant?"

"Oh it's easy," Joey answered. "Just head down the street and turn left when you see the second traffic light. It's close to the jetty."

Joey turned to look at the rest of the group and noticed Mal, before asking, "Liv, did you do something to your hair?"

"No…" Mal replied, wondering who this guy was and why he thought she was someone else. "Who's Liv?"

Joey chuckled. "Very funny, _Liv_. Seriously, drop the purple wig. I still need your help at getting rid of those angry seagulls Parker set on me."

Mal grew even more confused. "_Seagulls_?"

Carlos turned towards Mal, "I think he's mistaken you for someone else, Mal."

Joey waved at Carlos. "Hey Luke, I haven't seen you since last week's band lessons. When did you dye your hair?"

"I'm not Luke!" Carlos stated.

"Oh sorry about that, Connor (from Gamers' Guide to Pretty Much Everything)." Joey said. "You just look so much like him. Anyways, see you at home for dinner, Liv!" Then, he walked away.

"I'm not Connor either, whoever that is." Carlos frowned.

"Okay…" Mal said. That sure was weird.

Just then, an Asian boy rushed right past them (Jones) while talking on his phone, "Oh boy! Looks like Zuri got into another fight at Tiana's place! Ok, be right there in 5, sis."

"We should follow that guy," Evie said. "He seems to be a better help than the directions we've gotten so far."

Mal nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tiana's Restaurant...**

Tania swung open the doors to the restaurant, entering like she owned the place. "HEY MOM! I BROUGHT COMPANY, AND I'M HUNGRY!"

A woman with tan skin and brown hair peaked her head around the doorway leading to the kitchen (Kira Cooper) "Sure thing sweetie, I'll tell your father to fix you up some snacks."

Molly then came out of the door, looking at all of the kids walking around as she tried to catch her breath. "You have_ way too many _siblings in this place, if your parents still have no idea where we've been for the last 20 minutes."

It seems that this version of Tiana and Naveen have about 10 children, the eldest kid they have is a young adult and the youngest seemed to be about at least Tania's age.

[List in order of this dimension's Naveen/Tiana kids:(the older twins) Taylor from Lab Rats and Tyler 'Ty' from Shake it Up, Cameron from ANT Farm, a set of triplets: Rocky from Shake it Up, KC from KC Undercover, Zoey from Zapped, Chyna from ANT Farm, Ernie from KC Undercover, Jamie from Mighty Med, the youngest being Judy from KC Undercover]

"I don't even know who half of them are! I only have two big brothers!" Tania exclaimed. Obviously, this was _NOT _the New Orleans she knew.

Meanwhile, an African American girl with frizzy hair skated over to the kitchen (Jamie). "MOM, WE'RE OUT OF MEATBALLS!"

"That's because Ernie ate them all!" another girl with two buns on her head (Judy) exclaimed, pointing at a boy with glasses (Ernie).

"They are delicious!" Ernie retorted defensively.

"They are for the guests!" one of the older kids (one of the triplets) named KC, yelled.

Another girl who looked exactly like a tween version of Tania walked in from the kitchen (Zuri). "JAMIE, I NEED MORE SNACKS! Parker told me he's running low on the seaweed-flavored peanuts feed to attract seagulls to attack his brother Joey."

"Is it me or does that girl look like you, Tania?" Molly asked, noticing the uncanny resemblance between Tania and the tween girl.

"She does…" Tania was almost sure that she didn't have an older sister. She walked up to Zuri, glaring as she did so. "Who do you think you are? Imposter!"

Zuri put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, I think _YOU _are the imposter!"

"I'll show you who's _REALLY _the imposter!" Tania said before she tackled Zuri.

"Oh no, did Parker accidentally clone and/or shrunk Zuri, again?" Jamie asked, looking between her friend and the interdimensional sister.

Just then, an Asian girl (Tracy Li/Chimokuri) walked out of the kitchen,thanking the kitchen staff and the owners of the restaurant, "Thanks for letting me borrow some spice for my home ec project, Mr. Maldonia."

She stopped tracks when she saw Zuri and Tania fighting, before asking the closest person (which happened to be Molly), "Um, why are there two little kids arguing and fighting?"

"They look like each other, and I have no idea what's going on," Molly stated, just as confused as everyone else in the situation.

"And nobody tried to pull them away?" Tracy asked.

"I'm on it," Molly said as she walked towards the two girls.

A tall girl with tanned skin and wavy brown hair (KC Cooper) shrugged and responded, "I tried, but one of them scratched my arms."

"And remember last time when Parker accidentally cloned Zuri?" Zuri added. "That fake one almost trapped the history teacher in a cage by the jungle.".

As if things couldn't get any more chaotic, Tracy Li's younger brother, Jones, chose to walk in at the ungodly timing declaring, _"SIS, I GOT THE LYING DETECTOR AND THE TASER!"_

Tracy turned towards her brother. "Oh thanks bro, we had to restrain both these girls to make sure they don't get into another catfight." Just then, Mal and the rest of the gang rushed through the restaurant doors.

"Molly, Tania, there you are!" Mal said before looking at the two girls."Why is there another Tania? And did she grow?"

Molly held up a squirming Tania. "No clue."

"_Let me at her!"_ Tania roared, trying to charge at Zuri.

"Can't we all just talk this out _CALMLY_?" Tracy inhaled before she tried to resonate with the two young girls.

"I'll start with my point: I CANNOT BELIEVE PARKER CLONED ME AND SHRUNK ME AGAIN!" Zuri raised a hand before she pointed over at Tania accusingly. Tania looked exactly like Zuri did when she was seven.

"Excuse me?" Tania said, striking a pose. "Nobody can duplicate _this work of art_."

"What is it with Auradonians thinking they are a work of art?" Molly asked. That just sounded almost as vain as the Evil Queen.

"How often does your friend clone you?" Carlos asked the others.

Tracy shrugged. "Only once, but that was a total accident."

Zuri was trying to slack off in class and commissioned Parker to make a clone of her so the clone can go to the school's field trip to the zoo while she doesn't have to. The downside is when Zuri mentioned her clone got shrunk. The Zuri Clone was _literally _like 3 foot tall in height. The unbelievable part was that neither of the classmates and teachers even noticed the difference until evil Clone Zuri locked the history teacher at the zoo cage.

"So do I get to use the taser or not?" Jones asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Now that the situation was somewhat calmed down, Tracy got a good look at the newcomers, was momentarily surprised when she saw Jay but remained cool, "Is there a cosplay convention or a RPG Dungeons and Dragons gaming session I wasn't informed of? Because why would Lola Gothel, Liv Rooney, Luke Ross, and Roman all be dressed up?"

"Seriously?!" The Core Four said. _How many times would they be mistaken for someone else in this dimension?_

"Look we are not who you think we are," Mal said.

"Ok, if you are not our classmates, then who are you then?" Jamie asked, dubious of them.

"Hey kids, could you take the fighting outside, because table 71 is complaining about the ruckus," Tiana/Kira said as she peeked out of the kitchen again.

Tania sighed "Fine…"

"We are not your friends," Mal said, trying to get them to see that they weren't whoever these Lola, Luke, Liv, or Roman people were.

"So is the taser still an option?" Jones asked, holding up a taser that he 'borrowed' from Officer Petey (the school's security guard).

"We're from another dimension," Carlos explained before he saw the taser. "_DROP THAT TASER!_"

Zuri put her hands on her hips, obviously still suspicious of these newcomers. "What do you mean '_Alternate Universe_'?"

"Well figuratively speaking, it is possible for multiple dimensions to co-exist, while our world is of the many dimensions out there," Tracy explained. "Think of our world like one book out of the many books in the library."

"And it makes sense why that guy who looks like Roman kept glancing at my sis, when the real Roman really couldn't care less about her," Jones added.

"Psh, I wasn't staring at her," Jay said.

"Yes you were," Zuri said.

"Yeah tell your lady-hair friend to stop staring at Cece!" Jamie exclaimed.

Carlos turned towards his friend/pseudo brother._ "Jay!"_

Jay shrugged and tried to be defensive, "What? I wasn't staring at her"

"Yeah you were," Jamie pointed out.

"Sooooo…" Tracy said, wanting to change the conversation because it was awkward to have someone who looks just like her crush (Roman) to be in the same place as her, "How do you think you're gonna get back on track to where you were supposed to be going?"

"We have no clue. We are still new to this dimension travelling thing," Mal answered as she shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to try again."

"It's ok, I'm sure you'll get it right." Tracy said. "Or I can help you guys look up some information about dimension travelling, I mean almost everyone in this world is super gifted with a certain ability or have actual superpowers. I can give you some pointers for channeling the right dimension portal."

"Well, where can these people stay until they get to leave?" Judy asked. "I don't know if Mom would be ok with the new guests." She pointed to Tania. "Except for this one."

Tania shrugged. "Mom and dad can't ground me in this world anyways."

Zuri smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"Eh, dad and mom stopped counting how many kids they got _AFTER _KC, Rocky and Zoey were born," Jamie said as she motioned to the triplets.

"Wow…" Tania said, amazed by the amount of children her alternate mother had. This version of her parents are quite productive.

"Well my friend Kaz has 11 siblings, it's not surprising to say a lot of the parents here have _a lot of_ kids," Jones said with a shrug.

"I'll give the King a call to inform him we have guests staying over." Tracy took out her phone from her bag.

"And who is the king in your world?" Mal asked, figuring that since this was a different universe, whoever ruled wouldn't be Ben.

"In this timeline, our king is Oliver, he's also my classmate." Jones said. "He's a cool guy, and he's dating one of the Villain Kids called Skylar Storm."

"Alright, I'll go and give Oliver a call and explain to him the situation." Tracy said, stepping aside to make a phone call to the King, mumbling something under her breath, "I also need to remind him that our midterms are due next week."

Jamie turned to Tania. "Man, mom is gonna be mad at you."

"Really?!" Tania exclaimed. She already knew that her mom was going to be slightly mad at her. Did she have to be reminded?

"MOM, WE GOT AN EXTRA GUEST SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT!" Jamie called into the kitchen.

Tiana walked out of the kitchen before teasing her younger daughter, "Oh sure, who is it? Is it that Spin guy you keep talking about?"

Molly scrunched her eyebrows a bit; _what kind of name is 'Spin'?_

"MOM!" Jamie exclaimed, although you could clearly see that she was blushing a little.

"But you _do _like him," One of her older sisters, Taylor, pointed out.

"No I don't! He stinks!" Jamie protested.

Zuri smirked, teasing her friend, "Oh really?"

"Oh, who is your new friend?" Tiana asked as she motioned to Tania.

"I'm Tania!" Tania said with a big grin on her face.

"She's from another timeline where she's your kid," Jamie explained.

"Yeah Mrs. M, she also snuck away from her home!" Zuri added.

Tania mentally face palmed. "Well…"

"Well I'm not your _actual _mother but I can tell you that you sure are grounded when you get back home," Tiana said.

"Oh she _definitely _knows that," Carlos replied with a smirk.

Tania rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Anyways, want me to fix you kids up with some gumbo?" Tiana asked.

"What's gumbo?" The Core Four responded.

"It's a type of soup and is popular in New Orleans," Tracy explained. "Anyways, I need to tell King Oliver about you guys staying over at one of the empty dorm rooms for the time being and give you guys some pointers about travelling."

Mal nodded. "Okay."

"You people have been in Auradon for who-knows-how-long and you don't even know what gumbo is?!" Tania exclaimed, looking between shocked and insulted.

"Yeah, even Jay must've tried gumbo when he was _supposedly _traveling around Auradon," Molly added.

"What do you mean _supposedly_?!" Jay exclaimed. Seriously people, Jay hasn't even been a foot near the Isle's barrier since Ben and Mal had to shut down the barrier previously.

Before another argument could break out, Jones spoke up. "Seriously, where are you people from? You look a lot like the Isle kids."

"In our dimension, we _are _the Isle kids," Evie explained.

"Huh that's weird," Jones said. "But you should know that in our world here we got people or counterparts that are just like you."

Tracy pulled out her phone and showed them pictures of their counterparts, the first being a brunette girl with brown eyes, "This is Bree, she's like Evie here considering her mom is an evil genius, who tried to poison her then-tween stepdaughter for being fairer than she is."

The next picture was a young man with spiky light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"And we have Chase Perry, her mom tried to make fur coats out of puppies, is a cat lady AND she's really into turning exotic animals into food dishes." (Huh, who'd thought this version of Cruella De Ville is both a fashionista AND a carnivorous villain?)

Tracy then showed them a picture of a girl with tanned skin, wavy brown hair with a pink streak, and hazel eyes.

"Then we have Skylar, she's like Mal here, only it's her father who is the Maleficent of this timeline and her mother is the daughter of Merryweather."

Jones showed them a picture of a couple: a tall young man with dark hair and eyes, and a short young lady with black hair, cyan eyes and unusual features which are cat ears and a tail.

"And for Jay, I guess we got Adam Davenport, son of Douglas Davenport who was an evil genius and a former corrupt politician" Jones added. "He's a really fun guy and he's into flowers. He's also got a VK girlfriend called Sakura who happened to be the original 5 students from the Isle."

"Man, even Jay's counterpart here is doing better at his love life than Jay is," Carlos said with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jay exclaimed.

"And, uh, who are your parents?" Mal asked Tracy and Jones. There was something that seemed familiar about these two siblings but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Oh, our parents are Li Shang and Fa Mulan. They only have two kids: my sister first and then me. They decided two is enough when my sister sat on me when I was a baby." Jones Li replied, nudging his sister by the arm, "this is my annoying older sister, Tracy. "

Ah, so that's why these two siblings seemed rather familiar to Mal and her friends. Jones looked like a blend of both Mulan and Shang (based on the portraits Mal often comes across at school and in textbooks) while Tracy looked similar to Li Shang.

"Who are you calling annoying? I was your first babysitter." His sister argued back in a teasing tone.

"You _SAT _on me like I was a pony!" Jones exclaimed, the two siblings having a banter of their own that rather reminded Molly of her two sisters Freddie and Celia.

"Oh, so they're kinda like Lonnie in this timeline." Carlos spoke out. The resemblance between these Li siblings and Lonnie didn't seem that much different. Except that none of the two siblings seem to like wearing pink.

"Uh Carlos?" Evie pointed to Jay, who was staring at the floor and sniffling.

"Oops, sorry!" Carlos apologized.

"I'm not crying…_I'm sweating through my eyes_." Jay claimed, dabbing some paper napkins over his eyes. "CHILI BURN!"

"Oops, I should have warned him that the napkin was soaked with chili pepper gravy earlier." Jamie winced a bit, before her older brother Tyler handed Jay a clean wet towel to wipe his eyes.

"Who is Lonnie?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah you guys mention her name sometimes," Jones added.

Carlos looked at Jay, then looked back at the siblings. "It's best not to explain with Jay around."

"OH HEY LOOK, GUMBO IS HERE!" Tania yelled as Tiana came out with a steaming pot of some sort of stew.

As everyone ate, Mal pulled Tracy and Jones into one of the corners of the restaurant so that Jay wouldn't hear them speaking. "Long story short: Lonnie is the daughter of Mulan and Shang from where we're from. And she and Jay used to date. He doesn't like to talk about it."

Tracy looked back at Jay with sympathy, who was stirring around his gumbo. "Oh, poor guy."

She can relate to how it must feel like when you get rejected by someone you have strong feelings for.

"Ah, I get it," Jones said with a nod, "None of us actually _look _like his ex, right?"

"Uh no," Mal answered, but was puzzled by their response. "What makes you ask that?"

Jones shrugged. "Eh personal experience, some of the people here look a lot alike when they're not related."

Tania, who had walked over to eavesdrop on the conversation, spoke up. " We can see that. Now hurry up before the gumbo gets cold!"

"Well, to add more salt to this wound: Jay looks a lot like the guy my sister is _totally _in love with," Jones said as they started to walk towards the table. As if that is supposed to make both teens feel better about their failed love lives!

Tracy quickly covered Jones's mouth. "Little brothers can be so annoying." Then, she pulled her hand away from his mouth just as quickly as she covered it. "EWW, did you just spit on my hand?!"

"Hey you done talking?!" Jamie called over before looking back at the pot of gumbo. "Why is there a talking dog eating up all the gumbo?"

"Wait, Dude got here too?!" Carlos exclaimed as he looked at Dude.

"I may have snuck along," Dude said sheepishly.

Just then, a new crowd of teenagers entered the restaurant. A tall boy with dark hair approached the dog (Adam) before he exclaimed, "Woah, talking dog! He's so cute."

"Thank you," Dude barked back happily.

"Wait, how did Dude and Tania sneak over here?" Molly asked. She recalled Tania coming out of the bag but why and how did she not have noticed Dude tagging along?

"Oh, we snuck into one of your bags," Dude answered. "Though we had to take out most of the swords to make room."

"Yeah, they were poking our butts," Tania added. "Traveling with weapons is not safe when you have a kid and a dog traveling along. That is literally _child and animal endangerment_!"

_"WHAT?!"_ The Core Four and Molly exclaimed.

"But we _needed_ those swords to fight the Coachman!" Mal responded in an exasperated tone. Without weapons, they were definitely screwed.

"Aw, but can you really get mad at this face?" Adam said as he held up Dude as another girl with cat ears and a tail (Sakura) tickled him under the chin.

"Aww, he's so fluffy!" Sakura cooed.

"Ooo, that feels nice…" Dude grinned, wagging his tail.

"Ok, who are you?" Evie asked, still not used to how friendly the people in this dimension were.

"These are Adam and Sakura," Tracy said as she introduced them. "Adam is like your version of "Jay" and Sakura is his girlfriend."

"Wow, even this version of Jay is doing better in love life than our Jay" Carlos teased, slightly nudging Jay.

"Not. Helping." Jay deadpanned.

"Your dog is so cute," Sakura said as she turned to Carlos.

"Thanks," Carlos said.

"Ok I just texted Oliver," Tracy said as she put her phone into her pocket. "He says it's ok for you guys to sleep at a few of our campus dorms since the previous senior class just graduated not too long ago."

"It's so nice of you to do all this," Evie said.

"Fair warning: a rat may have died in one of those dorms," Adam advised.

"Okay…" Carlos said, thoroughly disturbed.

"How is it possible for the dog to talk?" Tracy said, feeling the need to quickly change the subject. "Was he experimented by scientists that he got talking abilities? Because I have a friend Avery Jennings who has a talking pet dog called Stan, and we have a superhero dog called Amicus who also talks."

"He ate a truth gummy," Carlos answered.

"That's still cool," Adam said. "My friend Chase's pet dog, Otis, can fire lasers from his eyes."

"Great, now all these dogs here sound way cooler than I am" Dude said sarcastically.

"But dogs here can talk too," Adam added. "We got a school for puppies!"

Dude's ears perked up, interested. "Really?"

"Adam, Sakura, think you guys can help our new friends to settle in the dorms tonight?" Tracy asked before the conversation could get too off topic.

Sakura nodded. "Sure thing, Trace."

She turned to the new guests and added, "Later AD and I can tell you all about the best spots in Auradon to pull pranks on unsuspecting people."

Tania immediately stood up, excited and eager. "You had me at 'pranks'."

Zuri smirked. "I think we'll get along after all."

Huh, maybe this little doppelganger isn't as different as Zuri thought after all.

"C'mon sis, mom and dad won't like it when we're back home late," Jones said.

Tracy nodded. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow I guess?"

"Ok, see you around," Mal said. As soon as the two siblings left, she turned to Jay, who was still fixated on the door for some reason. "Jay, stop staring. She's gone."

"I wasn't staring!" Jay denied.

"Wait, where are Molly and Tania?" Evie asked, just noticing the two girls were missing. Her eyes scanned the restaurant until she finally saw them hanging out with Sakura, who for some reason was teaching them how to fire harpoons into voodoo dolls.

"This is fun!" Molly grinned, as she fired a spear into one of the dolls.

"Yeah, I know right!" Sakura grinned.

"I'm starting to question if this Auradon is supposed to be more wackier than where we're from," Evie voiced out.

"One of those kids just set a turkey on fire on purpose," Carlos noted. "I think we're _way _out of the comfort zone here."

"But we could get used to it," Jay said, thinking back to Tracy.

Just then, four more people walked into the restaurant, they looked like the people Tracy and Jones Li were telling the Core Four, Molly, Dude, and Tania about.

One of them was a girl who had brown hair with a pink streak in it (Skylar) and seemed to be the leader of the pack. A boy with brown hair followed closely behind her (Oliver). The other girl had medium length brown hair, and the other boy had spiky brown hair (Bree and Chase).

"Oh, here comes our friends," Adam said before introducing them. "Guys, these are Skylar Storm, her boyfriend King Oliver, my roommate/brother Chase Perry, and my sister Bree Vickers."

"You guys have different last names." Carlos pointed out.

"Well we all share the same father." Chase shrugged a little. It's a long and complicated story, but basically Adam, Bree and Chase (plus Chase's twin Spike) are all half-siblings with Douglas Davenport as their shared birth-father.

"Did you guys really set the kitchen on fire again?" Oliver asked, accustomed to their shenanigans.

Adam shook his head. "Nah, barely. We got banned from the kitchen after Jamie told her mom that I burnt down the gas stove. Anyways, these are our new guests." Then, he turned to the Core Four. "Uh, what are your names again?"

"I'm Mal," Mal said before the rest began to introduce themselves.

"Evie."

"Jay."

"Carlos." Then, he pointed to where Sakura, Molly, and Tania were. "And the two shooting voodoo dolls are Molly and Tania."

"What about me?" Dude asked.

"And that's Dude," Carlos added.

"Nice to meet you," Skylar said.

"Cool, I'm not sure how the dog can talk but still: it's cool," Chase added.

"Trace told me and Kura that these guys are from another world that's a lot like our world," Adam said.

Mal nodded. "It's true."

"What's your Auradon like?" Jamie asked.

Jay shrugged. "It's pretty much the same as here."

"Cool, does your Auradon have a Dead Man's Creek?" Jamie asked. "It's this dangerous hill slope for skiing during winter times."

"I don't think so…" Mal said. As far as she knew, there weren't any spots like that in their Auradon, unless Ben had been keeping it from her.

Everything from the Auradon she knew was more like a safe, happy utopia; this Auradon seems a lot more crazier and wilder than the one she's from (but in a good way).

A little while later, Adam spoke up. "Ok, now that you're finished with dinner, we should get you guys settled in for the night."

Skylar nodded. "Yeah the Li siblings mentioned something about them helping you out with the travelling tomorrow."

"Okay," Mal said.

"So just curious, who is the King of Auradon in your dimension?" Oliver asked.

"His name is Ben," Mal answered.

"Is he as cute as Oliver?" Skylar asked.

"Ugh gross, don't talk about love lives," Sakura said. "I'm assuming at least some of you are single and happy folks."

"Well Jay is single, but I can't tell if he's happy," Dude added.

"_Really?!_" Jay exclaimed.

"Well Jay's been pretty much frowning since those Li siblings left," Carlos said.

Evie nodded. "It's true."

"Cool, which one do you have your eye on?" Skylar said. "It's not _Jones_, is it? He's sworn off dating."

"NO!" Jay exclaimed. Seriously, it was bad enough that Anya wanted him to get together with Audrey.

Bree sighed in relief. "Whew that's good. Jones told everyone he's not into dating since the first day of junior year and that he wants to raise an army for a coup against the king."

"I hope he is just joking about that last part." Skylar muttered, earning odd looks from Mal and the rest.

"Is he taking in any new apprentices?" Tania raised a hand, this Jones guy sounds like a lot of fun.

"Okay, shall we get you all settled in for the night?" Oliver asked.

Mal nodded. "Definitely. Thank you."

"Ooh can I drive you guys back?" Adam asked.

"No Adam, we are not letting you drive a monster truck!" Chase said with a deadpan expression.

Tania's eyes widened. "You own a _monster truck_? SOLD!" Excited at the prospect of riding in a monster truck, she bolted out the door before anyone could hold her back.

"_TANIA, WAIT!" _The Core Four and Molly cried out.

"Your little friend is quite the chaos creator," Oliver said.

"She reminds me of both the Emperor's grandkids: Jackie and Chloe," Bree remarked. "They sure love to cause trouble."

"Yeah, you should see how she pranks Chad and Audrey back home," Mal said with a chuckle.

"Who are Chad and Audrey?" Skylar asked.

"They're our classmates from where we're from," Jay answered. "Chad is Cinderella's son, and Audrey is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty."

"I think we have one of those here too," Chase said. "Well, make that two of them: Ethan and Clayton Charming, and we have Sleeping Beauty's daughters Stacy and Stephanie Summers. Stephanie is Oliver's ex, and Stacy has a massive crush on Adam."

"You guys have _two _versions of Audrey?!" Mal exclaimed. She had thought that one Audrey was enough to deal with. The thought of two Audreys was enough to send a chill down her spine.

Skylar nodded. "Yep, both annoying."

"Make that 3 if you include their snotty cousin Aspen." Adam added. Aspen (from The Swap) is one of the Summers cousins and often flirts with Roman.

"Wow. Has any of them ever tried to take over Auradon by chance?" Mal asked.

Skylar shook her head. "Not to my knowledge. I mean the Jewel-bilee is around the corner soon. We had a little incident with the lost jewel of Hama the other day."

"Although Stacy did try to steal the wand at Oliver's Coronation to use a love spell on AD (Adam)." Sakura voiced out.

"Who is Hama?" Molly asked, not really recalling any villain under that name.

"She is my great-aunt, and also my adoptive mother. She broke the barrier one point to kidnap me when I was a toddler and tried to set my home on fire as a distraction." Sakura raised a hand, before showing them a picture of a middle aged woman that looked similar to her (minus the feline features)

"How could she be your great aunt?" Carlos asked. That lady looks so young.

"When King Horace decreed all villains to be resurrected, Hama was brought back to life in her youthful appearance. She looked young enough to be a mother, maybe that's why I believed she was my mom." Sakura explained, subconsciously rubbing her arm. It didn't seem like it was a past she'd talk about.

"Let me guess, Hama's jewel was cursed?" Evie asked. The mention of a lost jewel and the Jewel-bilee reminded her of what happened when Mal was under the influence of her gem.

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guess?"

"I sorta have an incident like that back in our version of Auradon," Mal said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I did some things I wasn't proud of."

"You could say that again," Carlos added.

"We had a similar incident, but it was Sakura who was possessed by her great aunt's jewel. For some reason, Adam is the only one who wasn't harmed when she voodoo-ed everyone else to be her puppets." Bree nodded.

Well that certainly sounds different than Mal's version of the story. Everyone was magicked into a puppet… well, except for Ben. He had been doing some paperwork for the Jewelbilee at the time, so he was late to dinner.

"She's also caused a bubble mishap, vandalized Stacy's room..." Chase listed some of the misadventures their friend had while being possessed by the gem.

"It was _redecorating_." Sakura defended herself before smirking, "Though the room vandalizing part, I have no regrets doing that."

"Now that you mention it, I have no regrets vandalizing Audrey's room either," Mal said, reflecting back on the incident. Huh, perhaps she isn't that different from some of the people here?

* * *

They did end up taking the monster truck to the school. After a very rough and terrifying ride, they all seemed a bit too relieved when they arrived.

"And we're back to the dorms," Oliver said as he led them to the dorms. "Hopefully nobody did any harm to the hallways-" Before he could finish his sentence, two small children (Jackie and Chloe) ran down the hallway, chasing each other with water guns.

_"TASTE MY FURY, LITTLE SISTER!"_ The older brother (who is likely Tania's age or a year younger) shouted as he ran after his sister spraying water at her.

"We need to send those kids to mannerism class," Bree said as she watched Jackie and Chloe run away. At this point, the Villainous Five and the young King would need to send those two destructive siblings to Good Manners 101 classes (their version of Remedial Goodness).

Chase nodded. "Definitely."

Tania smirked. "They look like my kind of people."

Mal pretended to look at a watch on her arm. "Oh look it's late, it's time to hit the hay." She and the rest of the gang dragged Tania into the door. Nobody wanted to think about what would happen if Tania started to hang out with those kids.

As soon as they closed the door, Tania started to bang on the door. "Hey! Let me out there, those are my people!"

"It's late and we're exhausted," Mal said.

"Yeah, you can talk to those kids tomorrow," Jay added.

"Hmph, fine." Tania reluctantly agreed, as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Meanwhile, Carlos was looking around the room when he saw a few DVDs on one of the dressers, before coming across one that stood out. "Guys, I am disturbed. They have a _movie _here about us." He held up the DVD, showing that the cover had a picture of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos on it.

"That _is _creepy," Molly said, being thoroughly disturbed by the picture.

Evie just shrugged. "Well considering the fact that we ran into several doppelgangers on our way here, I don't think this would surprise me anymore."

"We should watch it and see if they got my life story right!" Dude said as he wagged his tail.

"Okay, we're putting it in!" Jay said as he put the DVD into the player. Meanwhile, Tania was raiding the mini fridge for snacks.

"Don't forget the popcorn!" Molly called out. "With extra butter!"

"Well good to know this place stocks up the pantry," Evie said.

Carlos looked at the back of the DVD cover to read the description, before he asked out, "What is a 'Cameron Boyce'?"

"Not now the movie is starting," Evie said as the opening scene started.

"Yeah, I'm a star!" Tania exclaimed.

However, as the movie continued, her excitement decreased more and more.

Finally, at the end credits, she shouted, "WHERE THE HECK AM I?! I am seriously gonna file a strongly worded letter to whoever wrote the movie and refused to include _me_!"

Mal just sighed. Taking care of a small child was going to be more work than she thought. "C'mon it's late, we need to rest."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired." She really didn't have a problem with her not being in the movie, as it mostly took place in Auradon, and she was grounded at the time the Core Four left.

So, they all climbed into their beds or sleeping bags (which were provided as there weren't enough beds) and fell asleep.

* * *

**Otherworld**

_**A few days later...**_

After a weekend of spending time with their guardians/parents and some back-to-school shopping, the Fearsome Foursome were officially ready for their first day of school.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will be a great first day for you kids." their bionic siblings, Tracy and Jones Chimokuri smiled over. The duo had followed Mr. Davenport and dropped the kids off at school.

The middle school is actually 15 minutes walking distance away from their college campus, which means Tracy and Jones can send their younger siblings to school before heading off to campus.

"I actually had a talk with Doy over video calling yesterday, and he gave me some pretty good advice on handling first days at school to calm the nerves." Spin mentioned with a tiny smile.

Somehow, talking to the young boy from New York always seems to resonate with Spin. He's always hearing the adults and even his older 'siblings' talk about how similar the young Bionic and the New Yorker kid look like each other.

"See you guys later after school, I gotta jet, I have a ping-pong tournament to get to." Jones gave the Fearsome Foursome a hi-5.

"See you kids later, love you all. Good luck and stay safe." Tracy was behaving like a proud mother, as she gave forehead kisses to the four tweens.

"Cece, there are people watching." Spin whined a bit.

A few minutes later, the four tweens were in the Principal's office with Mr. Davenport making conversation with the Principal.

"Welcome to Centium Town Middle School, I'm your principal Carver." the principal introduced himself, he was a middle-aged man with dark eyes and balding hair.

"I thought this place is called Centium _City_?" Jamie raised a hand and asked.

"It used to be a town area, but over the years the town became a big city." Mr. Davenport explained, motioning to some old pictures on the walls of what the school used to look like.

After the briefing and distribution of their class schedule, it was time for the Fearsome Foursome to get to their homerooms. Mr. Davenport had left because he had to send his daughter Naomi to a doctor's appointment.

"I still cannot believe we're doing this." Bob muttered under his tone. Now the four tweens were stuck in the Principal's office with Mr Davenport. Apparently, Principal Carver was Mr Davenport's classmate from back in the day.

"Don't worry, I know that as long as we're all together, we can take on the world, one step at a time." Jenny tried to cheer her friends up. She herself is not looking forward to school as well but at least her best friends are by her side.

"_I've been waiting for a day like this to come, struck by lightning, my heart's beating like a drum," _Spin started to hum out a little tune. It was one of Jenny's favorite songs "Take on the World" sung by two singers Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter.

"_On the edge of something wonderful. Face to face with changes, what's it all about?" _Bob sang along as well, trying to make Jenny feel better about their mutual first day jitters.

"_Life is crazy, but I know we can work it out, cause I got you to live it with me." _Jamie turned to Jenny as she offered out a hand.

"_I feel alright, we're gonna take on the world. Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn," _Jenny hummed softly to the melody, taking Jamie's hand.

"_I'm singing woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, we got a ticket to the top of the sky, we're coming up, we're on the ride of our lives. We're singing woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, take on the world. Take on the world, take on the world."_ The four tweens sang to themselves as the jitters slowly went away. They kept humming the song until they reached the doorstep of their homeroom.

It doesn't matter if they are getting odd looks from the schoolmates for singing, but as long as they are together, it feels like they can take on whatever life throws at them.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 7 of "The Lost Siblings", a lot more shenanigans are gonna happen to our Dimension Travellers now that they are in a parallel version of their Auradon. The Fearsome Foursome will also be going through a new world of their own (middle school, socializing with people their age).**

**Chapter Notes: -**

**1\. So, the gang finally sets off on their mission, with Tania and Dude sneaking along on the journey. Some of the scenes are based off Lab Rats Season 1 Episode 5 "Rats on A Train" when Leo snuck along Adam, Bree and Chase for their missions and also discarded the gadgets to fit themselves into the bag.**

**2\. Meanwhile back on the Otherworld with the rest of the gang, we see the Fearsome Foursome being enrolled in middle school. On one hand, it is fun to watch them homeschool but it would be interesting for them to re-socialize with people their own age and go through the same things their mentors went through when they first went to school. (Tracy briefly references the number of mishaps her friends got into when first going to regular school)**

**3\. We decided to start off with a more familiar dimension, so we had the gang travel to one of purpledolpin05's stories, Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style). As you can imagine, they would get confused with their counterparts **_**a lot**_**. (Carlos being mistaken for Luke Ross and Connor) It also doesn't help for both Jay and Tracy because they both remind one another of their exes (Jay looks identical to Roman; Tracy is the daughter of Mulan, similar to Lonnie)**

**4\. The gang would find it creepy that the Descendants movies would depict their lives so accurately, except for Tania. She would just be mad that she wasn't in the movie (since she is a OC). Everyone else (Core Four plus Dude) would certainly have an existential crisis now that they learned about them being fictional characters of a movie in this Auradon. [Pup Academy (AKA the school for talking puppies Adam mentioned) also exists in DD AU-verse as well, meaning that Dude here is a celebrity]**

Purpledolpin05: I haven't updated that story in nearly 3 years because of severe writer's block, boy I hope I am not gonna face an angry mob of readers…

Anonymousnette: Remember readers, writer's block is common in writers, and can last for years at a time. It might even happen to you someday.

**Anyways, that is all for this update. We hope that you have all enjoyed it. Feel free to favourite, follow, or even leave a review down below and tell us what you think of the chapter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
